How To Catch An Angel American Version!
by Luna Calamity
Summary: At the same day of every year, Alfred always noticed an angel fly over his home. Will he let it pass or try to catch it with all his might? And if he does catch this angel, what will he do with it? Or rather, what will it do with him? USUK-Britannia Angel YAOI/no like no read
1. Catch of the Day

Looking into the night sky, I used my binoculars to get a closer view of my target that was soon to come. The chill of winter passed by, making me pull my jacket collar up to warm my neck. It was pretty dark and was a little difficult to see with the snow beginning to fall, but the stars and the moon were enough to light the sky.

I knew it's exact flying pattern.

I've been watching it for years now. When I was seven, I decided to stay up one night. Maybe I couldn't sleep, maybe I was upset about something. Either way, I was watching the sky. And i saw something fly by.

At first I simply assumed it was a bird. But looking again, I noticed that it was much larger. It was...a man.

My eyes widened at the realization of what I had just seen.

I tried to tell my parents, but of course they didn't believe me.

"It was just a bird Alfred," they'd tell me. I knew what I saw though.

Every night after I would wait and watch the sky, searching for that person again. But after a week, I finally gave up.

After that, I went to the library almost daily to look up creatures like that.

"A man with wings? Well there are many types of mythological creatures that look like that. Check aisle four, Alfred. There are sections called non fiction an science fiction. I'm sure you'll find things like that."

"Ok. Thank you Mr. Lor- Loriniii..."

"Just call me Mr. Toris, ok?"

A year passed and that same day came around. Out of wishful thinking, I watched the sky that night again, not expecting anything. But then I saw him again. I paid full attention as he passed by, his wings flapping occasionally. He had messy blonde hair and a faint glow over his head.

'A halo?' I thought. I didn't know exactly what it was but for some reason I knew it had to be that.

Since that first sighting I was dubbed strange in school, reading comics and books about mythological creatures. But I didn't mind because I knew the truth and when he was coming again. I continued to study him.

For the first few years, I went straight to the assumption that he was an angel. But some parts of that didn't make sense. Angels were supposed to be pure and have no true gender or features. This being had many features on them, including an odd star-shaped wand every now and then. So I looked into fairies, then fayes (which were pretty much the same thing but a more original term), then, at the age of ten, I found something interesting.

"Mr. Toris? I have a question."

Mr. Toris was putting away some books from the science fiction section when I caught his attention. I had a book that was from the Adult Section of Mythology and I saw a picture inside of a large book that looked like the man I saw each year. But the words were much too long and complicated. Plus I already had a problem with reading.

"You want me to read this for you? Alright, give me a moment."

After finishing his task, Mr. Toris took me to a table, turned on the desk lamp, and inspected the book I wanted him to read from.

"Is this what you think you saw?"

"It looks just like him. Well that's what I think."

"Hm. Alright. He's called, 'The Britannia Angel'."

As Mr. Toris read about the Britannia Angel, I became more and more interested in this creature, listening to every detail given.

After that day, I always held a book with me; either to read or write my thoughts about other types of creatures and the Britannia Angel that I'd see every year. Not many people knew about this myth in America. It seemed to be from a different area because no matter who I asked, no one knew what I was talking about.

Through high school I made a few friends, but once college started, I was on my own again.

Since then, every year, on the 28 of December, some time between 9 pm to midnight, I waited in the backyard of my home to see the Britannia Angel. I started getting into art as I attempted to draw him too.

Through my second year of college, I saved enough money to move out of my parents' home. I never really spent my money except for necessities. I also was never in a physical relationship with anyone because of my obsession with seeing this angel.

So once I moved out, I spent my money only for what I needed and eventually for fast food. I learned how to cook a few things, but my daily routine became to get up, go to school or work (depending on the day), eat at the local McDonalds, work out or play video games, then straight to bed. On occasions, I'd stay up to research the Britannia Angel, finding many stories about what he is and where he originated.

At the age of 20, I decided to follow him with my car. I tried by foot when I was 16, but could not keep up and got lost in the next town over. Remembering the scolding from my father that day is funny to me now. But driving seemed to be harder as I could not keep in a straight line. Still, I managed to keep up until I made it to a small beach that was hours away from my home. You had to walk down this steep path to make it to a boardwalk that was probably made years ago. The bridge made a few sounds but was sturdy.

I told my father of the place and on one of my summer vacations he taught me how to fish. We would sit on the end of the boardwalk and simply fish and talk. I even invited Mr. Toris occasionally and the few of my family members that were close by. I never really talked about the Britannia Angel to them though. They already attempted to take me to a therapist, assuming I was insane. But once I kept the idea shut and pretended to not believe it, I was left alone.

Last year, on the 28th of December, I sat atop of the hill that overlooks the large lake. My heart was racing as it soon became ten o'clock. For some reason, I never thought to call out to the Britannia Angel. So that year, I decided to try.

When I saw him approaching, I stood up and took a deep breathe. As he flew over my head I yelled out as loudly as I could, "Heyy! Britannia Angel!"  
At this moment, I felt like my heart had stopped. My eyes widened as the Britannia Angel stopped and turned, looking at me as it flapped its wings to stay in place. His eyes were a bright shimmering green that seemed to glow even though it was so dark out. We looked at each other for a moment, him looking confused and with a bit of shock, while I just stared like I saw a ghost. I wanted to say something; anything. But I was frozen in time, in utter shock that he was actually looking at me. And before I knew it, he turned around and continued his flight.

I don't remember how long I stood there, but I just couldn't believe that he looked at me. I mean, I knew he existed but now that I actually obtained an interaction with him, I finally understood...he was real. A real living being that could fly.

* * *

Now, the 28th of December, 2012, I decided to catch him. Yes. I said catch him. I've been watching him for too many years and finally want to take action. Even if it's to speak to him for two seconds before he kills me with his magic.

The snow certainly wasn't helping though.

I blew hot air onto my hands and rubbed them together before checking the time once again. Ten thirty. I stood up and grabbed my fishing rod, realizing how ridiculous this idea was. Yet I still believed in myself and what I was going to do.

Pulling out my binoculars again, I watched the direction of where he usually comes from. Anxiously waiting, I continued to look around the area. After what felt like ten minutes (but was only one), I began to doubt myself and searched the sky in different locations to see if he changed his flight pattern. Maybe he got scared a went a different way?

With a shivering sigh, I let the binoculars dangle on my neck and put on my glasses, trusting my bifocaled-eyes at the moment.

Once I looked up, my heart clenched as I saw him coming so quickly, and further away from his usual pattern.

Adrenaline suddenly leading me, I grabbed my fishing rod, ran down the steep hill (tripping once or twice), and ran down the boardwalk, skidding to the end as I watched him flying away.

"No, not this time!"

Using all of my might, I forced the rod forward, letting the small hook fly towards him. What made me think I could catch something flying with this?!  
Pushing the 'flying fish' joke aside, I gasped as I felt a tug on the rod. I saw the flap of his wings become erratic and the end of his clothing being yanked in my direction.

'I got him...?' I thought.

"I got him!" I yelled out as I began reeling him in.

As I fought to pull him towards me, I saw him flapping wildly and flailing his limbs, excluding one that was holding his clothing on him before I tore it off.

"H-hey settle down or you'll-" but I was too late as the angel started to fall from the sky.

I gasped and tried to pull him towards the land but I ran out of time and leaned forward to grab him. I tightly shut my eyes as I heard the splash of him falling in, but I also knew I was holding onto something.

When I opened my eyes I saw fingers holding onto mine and slowly slipping. With a tug, I held onto his wrist and pulled him out of the water.

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry but I did tell you to stop."

"M-Mother of hell that w-water is f-freezing!" he yelled out.

Without really thinking, I grabbed my towel that I had in case of an emergency and wrapped it tightly around him, rubbing his arms and continuing to apologize.

"W-what the hell is your problem you g-g-git?!

The Britannia Angel took a deep exhale and covered himself with the towel as much as he could, curling up into a ball. Thinking it was the kind thing to do, I took off my coat and wrapped it around him as well, hoping my stored body heat would suffice for now.

"Y-you seriously pulled me down like a b-bloody fish?! Why?!"  
The angel (which I just realized has a British accent) seemed to not care about the question as he pulled the coat down and allowed his wings to flap, forcing the water off of them.

"Damn their soaked...but I think I can manage to fly."

"No wait!" I yelled out, feeling panicked.

"I've watched you for years! I-I paid attention to the exact time you'd appear, the exact day and everything for my whole life! I just-...I wanted to say something to you and-"

"Wait a minute, you're the man from last time. Who called my name. How did you know?"

"See th-that's my point!" I yelled once again, ignoring the fact that my goosebumps were appearing.

"I've studied about you since I was a kid. I wanted to see you and meet you in person and..." I paused. Even I didn't know how to end this sentence. What did I want by pulling him down here to my level?

"And...?"

I looked at the shaking angel in front of me who had a confused look but seemed to be patient for the answer.

I began to stutter, out of nervousness and the cold air that seemed to increase by the minute.

"...H-hi. I...wanted to say hi."

The Britannia Angel's eyes widened at this for a second or two, then he gave a nonchalant look and replied, "hello."

We both became silent for a moment as the Brit covered his wings again and sat there.

"Take your jacket back. You'll freeze to death."

"Oh uhm, are you still cold?"

"Of course."

"Then you keep it for now. I mean, I still have a jacket and jeans on while you have well...that," I said, pointing towards his clothing. I thought it was a dress but didn't want to upset him by calling it that.

"Well, I should fly off soon...if that's all you wanted," he replied, standing up.

I stood as well and that was when I realized how small he was compared to me. I definitely was taller but my coat covered down to his knees, showing either how big I was or how small he was.

I stayed silent, still not sure what I wanted and allowed him to walk past me. He took off my coat and the towel underneath, showing that dress thing matted down onto his body, showing his complete form. I blushed at this sight and looked away, feeling embarrassed.

I waited for him to jump away but he stood there for a moment. His wings began to flap but still seemed heavy with water. He took one hop but still didn't go up. Then he took another.

"*sigh* you've got to be kidding..."

I looked back over to him as he turned to me, seeming frustrated.

"My wings are too soaked, thanks to you, and now I cannot fly."

"Oh heh, sorry about that."

He looked up into the darkly lit sky, seeming to contemplate on the location he always went to. I've always wanted to know where he flew off to.

"I suppose I will have to stick with you for a little while. Do you have a home?"

"Uhm yeah of course I do. I live alone too."

"That's perfect. Well, I would be a gentleman and ask politely if I could stay, but seeing as you are the one who pulled me out of the sky like a maniac, you now owe me."

I frowned, still feeling guilty about the situation but upset as how he was using it to his advantage. Still, that wasn't enough to phase my severe interest in him.

"A-Alright then."

* * *

To be continued? Not too sure. Maybe another chapter or so. Lol this was originally just supposed to be a one shot but as I wrote it I couldn't help but to continue it lol

Any ideas as to what should happen? Ah Alfie is so OOC here. I dunno it just kinda came up when I made this silly comic XD

R&R please! Reviews give me extra brain juice to continue writing


	2. The Touch of an Angel

Awkward would be a good word to describe the situation I was in at the moment. In my point of view, however, I'd prefer the word 'shock'.  
I'm driving back to my house, 1813 Mel Street, with a soaked angel sitting in the backseat.

I looked into the rear view mirror and saw him simply sitting there with my towels and jackets around him (yes I brought multiple amounts. You can never be too prepared), looking out through the faintly fogged window. He seemed to be thinking about something.

I looked forward again, slowing down as a red light came my way. Out of habit, I fell deep into my mind, asking myself a million questions; starting with: is he not frightened at all?

Well I did read that he has powers. I mean, he can fly and has a glowing halo above his head for god's sake. If he didn't have powers of some sort his appearance would just seem irrelevant.

After a few hours of silence, I finally made it to my home; driving into my garage and shutting the garage door before getting out.

"Well, we're here," I said as I got out and opened the door for him. He seemed to be warmer than earlier (as his shivering ceased), but still seemed cold as he held one jacket tightly over himself.

As we walked inside I told the Britannia Angel to wait and took off my shoes, quickly going to the carpeted living room and turning on the heater to medium, allowing itself to slowly start up. Walking back into the kitchen, I looked at the blonde man and realized that his hair and clothing must still be soaked.

"Ah, we need to get you out of that clothing. I can give you some of mine. Wait over there in my living room, I've got a heater on that should start warming you up."

The Britannia Angel stayed quiet for a moment then calmly nodded, walking away as I went down the hallway towards my room. I tried to look for some old clothes that was too small for me, but could only find so much. The best I could come up with were some boxers and one of my red t shirts that would most likely be too large for him.

When I came back to the living room I lightly yelped and covered my eyes with one hand as I saw him completely naked, drying his hair with a towel.

"Dude, cover yourself!" I cried out, my face burning.

"Hm? What's the matter? I thought humans were fine with seeing their bodies."

"Well our own is fine, but others should cover their bodies! Here," I quickly said, holding out the clothes.

I felt him take the clothing and heard the shuffling of its movement, telling me that he was putting it on.

"But I heard that in the most intimate situations, humans are completely bare and able to touch each other without embarrassment."

"D-don't talk about that so freely! And we're not too intimate now are we?"

"No, I suppose not."

"...Are you done?" I asked, noticing that the sound had stopped.

"Yes."

I uncovered my eyes and inspected the angel as he looked down at himself as well. I was right. The shirt was a little too big but wasn't so bad and the elastic around the boxers seemed to keep the pants up. I nodded in acceptance but the grimace he made made me question what the problem was.

"These are so uncomfortable. All I need is the top," he stated, smoothly slipping the boxers off.

"W-what?! Dude I see too much when you only where the shirt! Put the pants on!" I said, using my hand to cover that area from my line of sight.

"Well 'pants' are uncomfortable. I refuse to wear them."

"Ugh, alright alright here take mine. I'll get another."

I took off my shirt and looked away as he did as well and grabbed mine.

"There. Is this to your liking?"

I looked back over to him and saw him frowning at me with his arms up in question. Although the shirt was too large, the personal areas were covered now. Good.

"Yes. Lemme get another shirt and we can... I dunno talk or eat or something."

The Britannia Angel shrugged and sat on the sofa and held his hands towards the heater that was in front of it.

After grabbing another T-shirt, I came back to the living room and sat next to the blonde with a sigh.

"Uhm, still cold?"

"Not too much. I would like some food though."

"Oh. I don't have too much. How's pizza sound?"

"Alright I suppose."

"Pizza it is then."

After putting a pizza in the oven, I walked back to the living room and just stood there, staring at the angel. Britannia eventually looked back and cocked a large eyebrow, asking, "What?"

I continued to stare at him then sat down again.

"It's just...I've always wanted to see you in person. Like, face to face."

"...And you are. Are you astonished?" he playfully asked.

I laughed a bit.

"Of course I am! I wanna know everything about you!"

The Britannia Angel began to blush and lightly smiled; the first smile I saw on him.

"I'm flattered. But there really isn't much to know."

Suddenly feeling a jolt of excitement, I turned completely towards him and crossed my legs, thinking of a flurry of questions to ask.

"Well since I'm no good at conversations, let's play twenty questions."

"Twenty questions? Do I take that literally?"

"Pretty much. It's a way for people to get to know each other."

"Oh,"

"I'll start! Ok uhm, well first off do you have a name? I mean I know you're the Britannia Angel and all but like, a name name."

"*Heh* You truly are good at clarifying. But you could use my human name. It's Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

"Arthur. Sounds fancy. Ok your turn."

"Oh. Well how about you? What is your 'name name'?" he asked, chuckling at my slight anger as he made fun of me.

"Alfred F. Jones. The F stands for Foster*. Ok, how old are you?"

"Old? You're asking how long I've been living?"

"Oh uhm, is it different for you?"

"Well I've never actually kept count. Although my human one as of now would most likely be...27**?"

"Oh cool I'm 23, we're close!"

"Technically. I'm much older than any human could ever be. Not to mention I am immortal."

"Well that's just cheating," I playfully said. Still, I was amazed by that fact.

"But immortal? Seriously?"

"I have no reason to lie. Alright Alfred, what is your occupation in life?"

"You mean like a job? Well as of now, I just work small jobs here and there. I'm going to school to become a game designer though. To help create video games. Although I'm not 100% as to what part I want to help in just yet. What about you?"

"I...don't think I can give you that information just yet."

"Oh. Well alright... I'm gonna check on the pizza."

After the pizza was out, we continued to ask each other questions, surpassing the limit of 20 by a long shot. Eventually, our questions became simple and silly, like why he didn't like wearing pants. Some also became complicated or not fully answered, like why no one believed me about his existence and my therapy sessions.

"Ah well, since my parents thought I was insane and all, they took me to some professional guy who would talk to me to tell me you weren't real. I argued with the guy for a while, saying that I saw you every year on the same day and that he could come with me and I'd show him. That didn't help though. Soon enough, I realized that I had to lie to get them off my back. But at the same time...that made me doubt myself. Like, were you actually there? Or am I really just cr-..."

I paused and looked over to Arthur. Now that I really thought about it...how do I know if he's here right now?

He watched me with those glistening green eyes, waiting for me to continue. He must've noticed what I was feeling because he lightly laughed and quickly brought a wing over to me. I blinked, but slowly touched one of the feathers, reminding myself that he indeed is here in front of me and that I'm not insane. I moved my hand to the top of the wing, letting my fingers run through the many feathers it passed. I moved my hand as the wings began to ruffle and Arthur let out a small shiver.

"Oh uhm, still cold?"

Arthur lightly smiled but shook his head.

"I'm fine. If you think that feels good, try this."

I watched as Arthur slowly grabbed his halo and moved it away from his head, holding it towards me.

"Yeah that thing interested me the most... What exactly is it?" I asked, taking the halo the same way he held it.

"Well it is supposed to symbolize my level of 'holiness'. But I came to realize that...it is more like a heart. Not to say that destroying it will kill me but it tends to change by my emotion."

"Yeah...It makes me think of a heart, actually. It feels so warm."

"Well that's probably because I'm in a good mood. I've become a little fond of you, Alfred."

I couldn't help but to brightly smile at that. I think I started blushing too.

"Glad to hear it. Uhm, I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

I went to the bathroom, did my business, and as I washed my hands, I suddenly realized that I could not stop smiling. But who wouldn't? I just had a long conversation with the mythical being I've been watching all of my life! Everyone who doubted me and said he was fake is wrong! And Best of all out of everyone in the world, I've never connected with someone as easily as I did with Arthur. And although I'm not allowed to really know about his background, the way he would just listen without judging me...it felt so nice. I have my share of friends that could listen to me but...Arthur felt different.

When I walked back into the living room, I found it empty. That was when I was reminded that he wasn't going to stay.

"Arthur? Don't tell me you left already," I called out, as I checked the kitchen.

I turned again and rubbed my hands nervously. I felt his wings and the halo. I felt his hand when I held him before he fell into the water. He was here. I just know it.

Gulping, I walked down the hallway again and looked into my room, sighing when I saw him in there.

"Hey. I thought you left already."

Not moving his eyes from a certain object on my desk, he grabbed the bottom of his right wing and squeezed it, showing just how much water was inside of the thing.

"Yeah, probably not tonight what is this thing?" he asked, pointing to my lava lamp that sat on the end of my desk.

I laughed at his odd curiosity in the smallest things and explained what it was. For an hour or so, Arthur walked around my room and asked about the many objects found there. Most of my personal things were in here because I tend to stay in my room almost all day.

Around 2 am my natural cycle of sleep began kicking in. I tried fighting it but my body already decided what it wanted.

"Well tomorrow is a Saturday*** so that's my day off," I said as I stretched out onto my bed. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, towels now wrapped around his wings. It looked a little funny actually.

"Off?"

"Like, I have no school or work that day. Luckily I finished all of my necessary class work so I have more time for you."

I suddenly realized what I said and lightly blushed, turning away. He didn't seem to notice the strangeness of the phrase as he simply nodded, taking one last glance around the room.

"Well alright. I'll sleep with you."

"W-what?!" I cried out as I watched him lay next to me. I quickly sat up as he turned to me, confused.

"Goodness, I heard that humans could be shy but you are something else. Is it really that big of a deal to sleep next to someone?"

"W-well yeah! I grew up alone; with barely any affection from anyone. This is a huge leap for me! Hell, someone staying over in my house is a huge leap for me!"

"Alright alright, no need to yell you ninny. I'll sleep on the floor then."

"What, no I wouldn't want you doing that."

"Then what's the plan Alfred?" he asked, becoming peeved while sitting on the floor with his arms crossed.

"Ok you sleep on my bed, I'll take the couch," I said in defeat, getting up and taking a pillow with me.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, the couch is comfy anyway."

Arthur climbed back onto the bed, making sure his wings were still covered by the towels, and lied down, making himself comfortable. However, his curled up position was too revealing from my angle by the door.

"Ah, jeez, cover yourself with the blanket! I swear, I've seen your body more than I need to," I complained as I forced my sheets onto him.

"Oh stop being such a baby. We have the same parts anyway."

"That doesn't mean I wanna see them!"

"Fine, fine. I'll be more attentive to my positions."

"Ok. Good night, Arthur."

"Good night, Alfred."

I stopped before leaving as I heard those words. Weird. It's been too long since I heard that.

* * *

I awoke with a jolt for the third time this night. I looked at the old clock on my wall that was given to me by my parents. 4:23 am. Perfect.

I sat up on the couch and rubbed my face before getting up again. I couldn't take this anymore. Every time I close my eyes I get the sudden fear that Arthur will go away. It's not that I'm so emotionally attached already. It's just that I'm afraid that I'll wake up and realize that he was just a dream. It's like a test on my mind on where it lies between sanity and insanity. I blame the damn therapists. They made me believe I was crazy.

I walked over to my room again and slowly opened the door, thankful that I had a normal door that didn't make creaking sounds.

I felt this feeling of relief spread over me as I watched him sleep. He didn't snore and didn't move around too much. He was drooling a bit though. I always found that as a good sign; showing that you're sleeping very well. Still gross though.

I've made up my mind. If I feel relaxed seeing him sleep then that's what I'm gonna do. Nothing weird about that at all.

So I slowly walked over to the side of my bed and sat on the floor with my legs crossed. The towels around his wings must have unwrapped through the night as they were barely covered and my bed was getting wet. It upset me a bit but it was just water.

I watched his back for a moment, noticing when his wings would twitch a bit then decided to feel it again. The feathers are soft but kept their place, much like a birds'. But at the same time, they were still wet. I held onto one individual feather near the end and rubbed it with my thumb. Does it really take that long to dry? Maybe that's the difference between bird and angel wings. Super absorbent...like a sponge.

I shook my head, realizing that I was dozing off and scooted up to the bed, letting my upper half relax on it.

"Alfred? What're you doing?"

I jolted up again at Arthur's voice, quickly moving my hand away from him.

"Oh uhm hey. I was uh uhm...I can't sleep."

"Did you want to talk more?"

"No no I just..." I went silent for a moment, not wanting to admit why I was actually there.

Arthur sighed and sat up, turning towards me

"Still think I'm not here?"

My eyes widened and I looked away. I felt a little bad for feeling that way. Did I insult him for thinking that?

"It is said that when humans imagine things, it is simply their conscious reusing past emotions and feelings and replaying them. Alfred, look at me."

I bit my lip for a moment and looked up at him. He had a frown placed on him, along with those caterpillar eyebrows pointed downwards. Then, he asked an unexpected and quite random question.

"Have you ever kissed someone before?"

My eyes widened in shock and I could only assume my face turned ten shades of red. Even though I was already 23, I've never had sex, my first kiss, or anything of the sort. I mean sure, I've watched my share of pornos and became aroused by that but nothing really behind that. I'm not saying I'm ugly though. Apparently I'm quite handsome but whenever anyone tried to make a move on me, my "geekiness" would ward them off like bugs and a fly swatter.

"Why bring that up out of no where?!"

"Have you?"

"Well, like my parents have when I was a kid but I never-"

I was cut off as another completely unexpected event occurred. Arthur slowly held the sides of my face and moved close to me, staring directly into my eyes. Before I could give any objection, Arthur pulled me in and pressed his lips against mine. My whole body felt like a sudden blast occurred, starting from that kiss and ending to my toes. My stomach gave this strange feeling and my heart suddenly sped up. I've never experienced anything like this before.

As I tried to make sense of these new emotions Arthur lightly pulled away and kissed me again, this time a little stronger. I just sat there, not knowing what to do as these amazing feelings came blasting towards me. Before I knew it, Arthur pulled away and asked, "Do you still think I'm imaginary?".

This seemed to pull me out of my stupor and I quickly backed up and slapped my hand over my mouth, feeling extremely red in the face. This guy just stole my first kiss!

But at the same time...this was severe proof.

"Now, are you going back to sleep? Because I'm quite tired."

As if nothing happened, Arthur lied down on his stomach, stretching his limbs and wings before letting his body relax with a yawn.

I could only sit there, wondering how I went from watching the Britannia Angel, to catching him like a fish, to Arthur stealing my first kiss.

What the hell is going on?

* * *

*Foster is apparently one of the choices for Alfred's name, chosen by Himaruya. There are others but none are actually official.

** I wanted Alfred a little older. He's technically supposed to be 19; Artie 23. But since I made him a little older, I decided to do the same for Artie; hence 27.

***I checked for this year lol it really is a Saturday :D how convinient! So this could totally happen...

AN: Yeah, Alfie is still completely OOC lol I'm bringing in more characters in the next chapter. Two specifically are gonna be spoken about and one I hope to make a strong character in here. I just don't want to tell yet :3

R&R! It gives me more brain juice to make these! (Also I start classes tomorrow so I may stop for a little while. This is actually the fastest update I've ever done XD)


	3. Matthew Williams

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fandoms portrayed in this story. As much as I'd want to. But if I did, I don't think they'd be as great!

* * *

I woke up with a start, groaning at the ache on my neck. I apparently slept on my carpet in my room. I haven't done that since I had that emotional break down way back then. But that's a different story.

As of now, I had to get up and stretch. My neck was killing me. With a chorus of cracks, I sat up and allowed my limbs to stretch, causing the reaction for them to loosen up once I relaxed the muscles.

I looked over to the bed, noticing Arthur was still calmly sleeping on it. He was lying on his side, his legs bent and close to himself. That was when the memories of last night came rushing back to me.

My face must've turned a brilliant shade of red again as I covered my mouth and tried to shake the feeling away.

Not only was it sudden. Not only was it a man. But the mythical Britannia Angel kissed me. I always expected that one day I'd meet a pretty girl and we'd have a wonderful, romantic, moonlit kiss. Way to destroy that dream, Artie.

I mean, I have nothing against homosexuals. I think I'd accept a relationship with a guy if their personality attracted me. I have no full preference when it comes to physical attraction as well. But it should make sense as to why this was all too much for someone who is 23 and never even had their first kiss, then suddenly getting one from someone you met only hours before.

With a sigh I stood up and widely yawned, looking at the digital clock on my desk. 9:30. It still seems pretty early so I had no reason to wake Arthur up.  
Still, my childish curiosity couldn't help but to walk over to him and feel his wings again. It still seemed just too surreal.

As I passed my hand through his feathers, I noticed a faint chill run through the wings, running down his body. His halo (which was a little angled because of the way he was sleeping) suddenly became a little brighter.

I blinked at that and petted his wing again. He must enjoy this feeling.

Luckily, this didn't seem to wake him so I decided to go make breakfast. It's not something I'd usually do, but I felt like I had to be hospitable to the angel as I was the one who ripped him out of the sky and soaked him on a wintery night.

After deciding to make pancakes, I went into the kitchen and took out the pancake mix, a bowl, a spoon, and as an added measure, blueberries. Why not make breakfast more delicious than usual? My life was already taking an odd turn anyway.

As I was about to start mixing the ingredients into the bowl, my doorbell rang in a familiar pattern.

My eyes widened, realizing who would ring my doorbell that way. Only one person knew of it and as I sped walked to the door, I thought of how ridiculously horrible his timing was.

"Hiiiii Alfreeeeed..."

On the other side of my door was (as I expected) Matthew; one of my friends. I forgot to talk about him didn't I?

Matthew Williams was and is one of my closest friends. He tends to have a dopey expression always plastered onto his face, but I manage to pull out smiles from him. We met after a week of my therapy sessions. Since the first day I went, I always noticed this little, frightened boy who went to my therapist right after me. He was absolutely afraid of EVERYTHING. Even when people whispered to him, he would jump from his seat and stare at them with wide eyes.

His biological parents apparently loved to torture the kid for fun and he was taken away from them once the torture began getting physical. His foster family managed to keep him settled, but never stopped the overall fear.  
Anyway, one day I had enough of all the sweetness and love he was receiving and yelled at him to relax. He, of course, jumped (and screamed a bit), but after a while, he apparently got used to my loud voice. Seems like that's what he needed to pull him out of his box. He eventually came to idolize me for being so brave and speaking out when I felt it was right.

Since then, we've been great friends who would occasionally meet up to just chill and catch up.

However, he truly does have the worst timing. Although I would like to prove to people that the Britannia Angel was real, this was just a bit too sudden!

"H-hey Mattie! What're you doing here?"

"Just came over to talk with you. Well...no, that's a bit of a lie. Well, no that's actually true. Or more like half true. I wanted to get away from my house because of 'you know who'. So it's both those reasons."

He has a funny way of talking. He also speaks lightly; making it hard to hear him most of the time. But I got used to it.

"Oh well uhm today? It's kind of my day off and well uhm,"

Man why do I suck at lying?

Instantly, Matthew stared at me and became suspicious.

"That's why I came. Is someone here? You never have guests over. Unless it's your family, is it your family? They're nice."

"No Mattie it's not them,"

"Then who?" he asked, attempting to force himself inside.

But he's a bit of a scrawny guy so stopping him was quite simple (a little sad actually).

"Don't just barge into my house!"

"But I always do! You're hiding something from me! And I know it's not my birthday or anything cuz that's too far!"

Throwing a sudden angry fit (which isn't really that angry for him), Matthew threw his polar bear on me, causing me to catch the thing but topple over from it's weight.

See, he has this bear (named Mr. Kumajiro) that he carries around everywhere. There's a certain reason why but that can be explained later. One thing I could never comprehend is how that boy can hold this thing as if it was a teddy bear and not feel tired. His upper body strength must be amazing.

As I attempted to push the bear off of me, I realized that Matthew already sped walked into my house and was searching for the person. He quickly went down the hall to where my bedroom was located.

Panicking, I yelled out, "Th-there's no one here! Get out Mattie!"

"I've known you for 14 years Alfred I can tell when you're ly-"

I froze as I heard Matthew suddenly stop talking. I quickly ran to the entrance of the hall and watched as Matthew stared into my room with wide, blue eyes; his mouth still open in mid sentence.

"Y-...Y-..." Matthew quickly but quietly shut the door and loudly whispered,

"You got a boyfriend?!"

My face suddenly began to burn as he went straight to that assumption. Boyfriend? Does he not see the wings on this guy?!

"B-boyfriend?" I loudly whispered back.

"There's a _guy_ on your bed and he's only wearing your _SHIRT_! You had sex too?! When were you going to tell me this you're supposed to tell me everything I'm your best friend!"

"I _do_ tell you everything! And I'm telling you now he is _not_ my boyfriend! Him being half naked on my bed is purely coincidence!"

That did not sound convincing at all.

"And didn't something else seem more important to you than that?!"

"More important, are you crazy? What else could be more important?!"  
Impatiently, I walked over to my bedroom door and opened it, about to point at the angel on my bed. But I was cut short as I saw Arthur slowly sitting up on my bed with no wings, or halo.

When he completely sat up, he alternated rubbing each eye then asked, "Alfred what is going on? Who is that?...Oh he looks like you. Are you two related?"

"He's British too?! Where did you find this guy?"

"Ok ok, enough!" I yelled out, causing Matt to flinch but finally shut up.

"We can talk about all this through breakfast! Mattie I was about to go make blueberry pancakes. Would you be so kind to do them for me? You're much better at making them."

Matthew just stood there for a few moments before I gave him a look to just go with it.

"Alright fine, but there's no way you two are staying alone. Come with me!"

"I haven't even brushed my teeth, give me a break Matt!" I yelled out in response, becoming a little agitated.

"Well I already brushed my teeth last night so I don't mind," Arthur lied all too nonchalantly.

With a sigh and a grumpy face (which really wasn't that grumpy), Matt walked away into the kitchen, Arthur softly slipping off the bed and following behind.  
I could only groan, putting my hands through my hair as I quickly went to the bathroom. I'm quite anal about clean teeth; especially in the morning...

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, I saw Matthew already pouring in the pancake batter into the pan, the smell of the food already reaching my nostrils. There was an awkward silence as Arthur watched Matthew cook from the counter. This was when I noticed Arthur was sitting on my usual stool, which didn't upset me too much. Until I realized that it was his bare bottom on the seat rather than the shirt.

"Aw dude! C'mon!" I exclaimed as I attempted to force the shirt below him which he, in confusion, easily pulled himself up to allow me to fix.

"What's the problem this time?"

"That's my favorite seat and you're putting your bare ass on it."

"You could've just told me to move."

"Nah it's fine. Just sit with the shirt under you."

"Alright."

Matthew pivoted, frowning at the two of us as he held a plate with a few pancakes on it. He set it on the table, passing it towards me. But I, still feeling hospitable, passed it to Arthur.

"Ok this is just annoying! He's totally your boyfriend isn't he?" Matthew said, pouring more batter into the pan while still looking at me.

"No! I just met him yesterday!"

As Matthew gasped and turned back to the pancakes, I realized that I was not helping my argument at all by stating that fact.

"Alright you-" Matthew said to Arthur, "-who are you what're you doing in Alfreds' house are you his boyfriend and did you have sex with him?"

Arthur looked at the back of Matthew's head without any sign of stress and replied, "My name is Arthur Kirkland, I am in Alfreds' house because he rescued me yesterday, I am not his boyfriend and no we did not have sexual intercourse."

With a quick movement, Matthew flipped the pancake without the use of a spatula, and turned to Arthur with wide eyes.

"Rescued?"

Arthur glanced down at the hot blueberry pancakes, seeming to be deep in thought as he recalled this "rescue". His fingers began to play with each other on his lap as he began.

"I was running away from an attacker near the lake that is not too far from here. He managed to hurt me and throw me into the lake. I tried swimming to the other side but obtained a cramp on my leg, which obviously made it difficult to continue. Alfred saw me in the freezing lake and rescued me which is why I am wearing his clothing. I was on his bed because Alfred here simply wanted to be kind."

Matthew turned with two more pancakes in another plate, placing it in the center of the counter. I could only eat quietly as Arthur created a full blown lie right on the spot.

"Well did you guys call the police? Your family must be worried."  
Arthur shook his head making his tousled hair alternate with the motion he was going in.

"I declined Alfred's request in doing that. I...want to run away from my past; start anew. As for my family, I have none that I know of. Well there is one, but they were the ones who wanted me dead."

"What? Why?"

Arthur stayed quiet for a moment, fixing his eyes onto the blueberry pancake that he hadn't touched. Was he trying to think of a good lie? Arthur continued staring down in thought, as if he was truly remembering these false memories.

"Because...I chose something that they were against. I wanted to live my own way, and because of that...they decided to get rid of me."

The silence grew thick as Matthew made more pancakes, not knowing what to say. I stayed silent as well, amazed at how Arthur even made me feel like pitying him although I knew he was lying.

"Jeez. That sounds rough. Sorry for assuming then," Matthew said as he picked up Mr. Kumajiro and sat him on a stool opposite of Arthur and I. The polar bear blankly looked around the counter and once he noticed the pancakes in front of him, he grabbed a fork and stabbed at one of the already cut pieces. Matthew taught him how to do that. I honestly don't even know if normal polar bears can eat pancakes, but Mr. Kumajiro has always been different.

Arthur watched me and the bear eat for a moment then reached out for a fork and knife, picking them up as he shook his head.

"No it's quite alright. Who wouldn't assume? That was a lot to take in."

Matthew nodded and Arthur softly smiled then bit onto the piece of the pancake at the end of his fork. His eyes widened as he began chewing it.

"This- this is delicious Matthew!"

"Yeah Mattie's the best at making pancakes. Thanks Mattie."

"Nooo problem," Matthew replied while taking his own pancakes.

The breakfast went on quietly, only small comments being thrown about. Starting with my severely blunt friend Matthew.

"You're eyebrows are huge, bro."

I quickly looked up at Matthew, eyes wide.

"Mattie!"

"What? You haven't noticed? Your eyebrows are wildly big and your hairs' a crazy mess but a good crazy mess not bad. And even though your brows are big they're not a mess they look good but more than anything Arthur-" Matthew leaned in, looking right into Arthur's eyes. Arthur didn't budge.

"Your eyes. They are so green. Just. Green not like a marker that you get from a store but a green that makes you think of grass in a large, exotic field that has winds tossing the small leaves back and forth in a perfect motion and the leaves and flowers in a bright forest living prosperously with all other types of life...in harmony."

We all stayed silent for a moment, only hearing Mr. Kumajiro's slow chewing as the two stared deep into each others eyes. Matthew seemed to be in a trance for a moment but then sat down calmly, saying, "but that's just me. I know you noticed it too Alfred."

"You...do? I did?"

"Course. The first thing you do when you meet someone is look into their eyes. You did that with me and it made me so scared. I remember. Then when we go out to eat or anything you make eye contact with like everyone so obviously you've seen his eyes. They're really green right?"

I turned to Arthur to confirm Matthew's allegation and Arthur slowly turned to me as well.

Our eyes met and I had to force myself not to look away. I did notice Arthur's amazing eyes when we first met. But for some reason I couldn't keep complete eye contact with him. Maybe the simple fact that he was an angel; a mythological being. Yeah that makes sense. But looking now, really looking now, all that cheesy, stupid stuff Matthew was saying was actually right on the mark. The best way to describe his eyes were like fields of grass; wildlife in its natural harmony...

Of course, I wouldn't say that out loud.

"Yeah Mattie. They are kinda pretty."

Arthur's lips turned upward on one side, smirking and said, "he said that they are green, Alfred. He never said pretty."

I blushed and was about to argue but Matthew spoke before me.

"No he's right though. Your eyes are beautiful. Not like my eyes that are this dark blue that look purple I don't even know what color they are. They gotta be blue though I guess."

"Here let me see...Yes I believe you're right they are simply a faded blue. But them looking purple is quite attractive as well if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you, but ok..."

And with that, the attention came off of me as they conversed with one another. It gave me enough time to push back my embarrassment of complimenting Arthur like that. I mean, his eyes really are pretty but still. Complimenting him just felt...weird.

* * *

After breakfast Matthew took Mr. Kumajiro to the bathroom, which gave me enough time to question Arthur in the living room. We sat down on my couch, letting our stomachs calmly digest the large amount of delicious blueberry pancakes we consumed earlier. It felt odd not seeing the wings and halo on Arthur. Sure, him having them was already weird but him not having them just seemed...incorrect.

"How did you make the wings disappear?" I asked.

"You've watched me your whole life Alfred. You should know I have magic on my side. I felt him coming and disguised myself. But negatively speaking, that will just make my wings take even longer to dry."

"Oh...well good. I think."

"Will you tell him about me? It has bothered you your whole life."

"Mm, no. Not yet. I mean, I'm still trying to accept it myself!"  
Arthur shrugged and turned to me, pulling one leg up onto the couch making his shirt ride up a bit.

"So, am I supposed to act like your roommate who will eventually become your significant other? You already think my eyes are oh so pretty," Arthur asked, mischievously smirking. He knew this bugged me!

"What? No! No way! We'll just go with me rescuing you and all that crap you added. I gotta admit I admire how you can do that so easily. It's hard to lie on the spot."

"I've had a lot of practice you could say."

I looked above Arthur's head, visualizing the halo that was there before.

"It's not completely gone you know."

I blinked out of my thoughts and looked back down at Arthur, watching his mouth more than his eyes. His lips were small and pink, but nothing too drastic. That was when memory decided to play with me and remind me that those lips were on mine. I shook the thought away and just kept my eyes broadly on his face.

"My halo and wings. Technically they're still there. You just can't see them. Here, give me your hand."

I listened to the blonde's order and he pulled my hand over his head, keeping it there.

"Close your eyes and concentrate not on what you see, but on what can you feel."

Shutting my eyes, I opened my hand and tried to find that heart warming feeling again.

After a few moments, the radiating heat suddenly appeared as I felt the rim of the halo.

"Yeah...yeah I found it. It feels like it's actually there."

"That's because it is, you moron."

"Hey!" I called out as I opened my eyes to frown at him. But my attention went to my hand as I could feel the halo but not see it. It was a strange feeling, to touch something that isn't there.

"So Arthur,"

Hearing Matthew, I quickly snatched my hand away from Arthur and kept it down on my lap, trying to seem casual.

"What are you gonna do today? You say you wanna start new but you can't just do that out of no where unless you have all your information and stuff so I hope you have that. Will you be staying in Alfred's house for a while or look for another soon?"

"I plan to stay with Alfred. He already agreed to helping me with all of this, right Alfred?"

I frowned but rolled my eyes and went with it. It's not like we're actually going to do this anyway.

"Ok...how about we go out today then? Look around the town? See what you'd wanna do and stuff?"

"As long as Alfred says so I'm fine with it."

I looked at Arthur with confusion.

"When did my say so affect your choice?"

Arthur completely turned to me, pulling up his other leg while placing his knuckles on his cheekbone and his elbow on the top of the couch.

"Well I am living in your home. You have also fed me and have given me a place to rest. I should at least listen to your rules."

I lightly blushed, looking at the carpet while scratching my nose.

"Yeah we'll I guess that's true..."

"C'mon Alf, let's take him to our café. If he's anything like us then he'll like it there," Matthew said as he tugged onto my arm.

"Well, now that I think about it, I dunno if Arthur will like the same things that we do..."

Even though we talked a good while last night, Arthur really didn't tell me about himself. He mainly answered my questions and let me talk about myself.

"I don't have many preferences. Take me wherever you believe is necessary," Arthur said, sliding off the couch and walking to the door.

I curiously watched Arthur, wondering why he wanted to do any of this. Wasn't he staying until his wings dried? Why do anything else unnecessary? You'd think Arthur would be furious with me for what I did yesterday. However, he seemed... at ease instead. It didn't make sense.

Matthew picked Mr. Kumajiro up and watched as Arthur wrapped his fingers around the doorknob and opened the door, getting ready to walk out.

"Uhm, Arthur. You do know you need to wear pants, right?" Matthew said all too seriously.

Arthur quickly turned in confusion then frowned, saying, "what?! Why?!"  
Then I added, "and shoes."

"But- they're so uncomfortable! Is it really necessary?!"

* * *

Arthur, Matthew, and I walked down my street, fully clothed in sweaters, scarves, and gloves. Today wasn't particularly cold but there was a chilly wind passing by so we went out prepared.

I stood in the center of the two guys and looked over to Matthew, who held Mr. Kumajiro tightly. The polar swung his legs back and forth, accustomed to the feeling of being held this way, then looked up at Matt and began reaching for his face. Matthew noticed this and pulled off his wool skullie, shaking his head about to loosen up his matted hair then gave the hat to the bear. Kumajiro nibbled on the end for a moment before putting it on his head but completely out of place and over one eye. God, how can that thing be so damn adorable without even trying?

Then I looked at Arthur who seemed extremely upset. But he (in his own way) had a reason. He continued to fiddle with the rim of his pants, disliking the way it held him. We had a bit of an argument earlier about him being fully clothed.  
To sum it up, we had to make a deal. At home, he could just wear a shirt. But if there were guests or we went out, he had to be fully clothed. Arthur also stated that Mattie didn't count as a guest so he could be half naked when he comes to visit.

However, there was no way this guy was going to put on boxers or any form of underwear. His argument was, "Why wear multiple amounts of clothing?! I understand the whole sweater thing because of the weather, but these trousers are enough to cover me! Why wear more than necessary?"  
In the end, Arthur now wore a shirt, a sweater, a scarf, pants, and shoes. He also refused socks.

At some point, Mattie had to pull me to the side and ask if something was wrong with Arthur. I assured him that Arthur was fine but preferred less clothing. He only gave me a funny look that I couldn't describe, but let the subject go.

But I swear if this guy wanted to, he'd walk around naked. Does his kind have no problem with nudity? Now that I think about it, does he even have others like him? I read all about the Britannia Angel but no other types of creatures were really mentioned...

"Alfred."

I blinked out of my thoughts as Arthur called to me.

"Huh?"

"I asked where we were going. Matthew said a...café?"

Arthur looked at me with an eyebrow cocked upward. Right. I forgot that he doesn't really know about our culture.

"Oh uhm, we go there to just relax, get some drinks, and read some books."

"Why not just do that at home?" Arthur asked, messing with his pants again.

"Well they have certain types of books there that we like to read. Ones that I don't have at home."

"Oh."

Matthew peaked over me, looking at Arthur.

"You've never been to a café? That doesn't make sense for a Brit I thought they did that often and stuff."

"Oh, well I obtained the accent from my family, but I more or less grew up here in the states."

Matthew looked at Arthur for a moment then nodded, continuing our walk.  
It took us around ten minutes to get there: Ileana's café.

Standing right in front of the small building, you could see that it practically screamed, "I am a geek". The entrance was in the center, the door a deep blue that made you think of a certain police box. On each side were giant windows that allowed you to see inside. On the inside, were tables right next to the windows, then past them were aisles of books varying from manga to comics to novels. There was also a small portion for tv shows that varied from tv shows or movies. On most of the right side of the café was the counter where you could see a few people ordering a coffee, iced tea, sandwiches, and other small delicacies.

The place was never crowded, as Mattie and I lived in a small town that didn't seem to comprehend the word "fandom". It being so empty was a plus for Matthew who hated crowds. Way back then, when Mattie and I still went to therapy I would take Matthew here often to calm his nerves. It practically became a second home for us.

"Iliana's café?"

"Il-E-ana. E not I. She'll get upset if you mix that up so don't mix it up," Matthew said as he opened the door and walked in.

"I'm hoooome!" Matthew called out loudly (which wasn't that loud).  
The brunette woman behind the counter looked over to us and brightly smiled, instantly recognizing our faces.

Ileana, the owner of this store, had short, curly hair that was shorter in the back and longer in the front. I always found haircuts like that very nice, but not necessarily for me. Her skin was nicely sun kissed and her body was more of a thicker type. Not to say that she's fat but rather, wide; especially around the hips. She was also shorter than your average woman, but I think that just made her look more lovable.

The first time I met her was around age 5, when my parents took me to this store to buy me a birthday present. They knew I was into superheroes and such but nothing specific. She was 17 at the time and only worked as an employee while her parents owned the small thing. However, she didn't have any doubts that she wanted to own the store after a few years.

Most of my fandoms came from her as she told me of many interesting books and comics that had great storylines. Since then, I would visit frequently just to read and geek out with others or Ileana.

At some point I had a crush on her and bought her some flowers and a card for Valentine's Day. She was surprised that a 6 year old would save up his allowance for this, but she thanked me and made it clear that she thought of me as a little brother. It broke my little heart but I eventually overcame it and we became good friends from then on.

It's been many years since our first meeting, but I feel things honestly haven't changed much. We were both idiotic geeks then and now we're intelligent, idiotic geeks.

"Hey you two! Sorry, your usual table is taken, so find another. I'll be there in a sec," she said as she turned back to a customer to take his order.

I nodded and waved to Ileana, looking around and leading Arthur to the table by the window. I took off my coat and put it on the table and told Arthur he can take off his scarf if he wanted to, which he happily agreed to do.

"I'm gonna go pick out a book. You wanna look around too?"

"Why not. Might find something interesting."

He followed me as I went to my typical section and picked out the book called "The Hobbit". Since the movie was going to come out soon, I wanted to reread it to bring the memories back of the events since it's been so long.

Flicking through the pages, I found my page number and placed my cell phone there, using it as a bookmark. I then looked over to Arthur and saw him slowly walking down the aisles, quietly looking through the many titles and covers of the books. He eventually made it to the DVD section and paused, slowly reaching out to one of them.

"Whatcha find?" I asked as I walked over and turned towards his hand; his fingers now curling around the small box.

He picked up the DVD and looked at the cover for a moment before speaking its title.

"Angela?"

"Oh, well I prefer calling it Angel-A. There's a dash," I stated, pointing to the symbol.

Arthur nodded but continued looking at the front, seeming very interested.

"We can watch it when we get back. I have that movie."

"Watch it? I thought this was a book; the one with words written inside," Arthur said as he inspected the box then forced it open, confused at the DVD inside.  
I lightly chuckled and explained the whole movie and tv thing. He apparently knew about televisions as he flew around the world, seeing a few very large ones.

After closing the DVD and returning it to its place, Arthur and I walked back to our table to see Matthew already there, his scarf and gloves off. His face was crammed into a book titled, "Adventures of Sherlock Holmes" and Mr. Kumajiro sat next to him, biting on a chew toy shaped like a snowflake that I had gotten him a couple Christmases back.

Arthur scooted into the seat opposite of Mr. Kumajiro, opening the book I was reading that I told him he could try.

"Ok I'll grab the drinks. Strawberry banana smoothie for Matt, hot, mint choco for Kuma, I'll grab a coffee and...Arthur?"

Arthur looked up at me and shrugged.

"Whatever you think is good."

"Actually Alfred's tastes are horrible cuz of all the fast food he's been eating so his choice may not be good for you. I'm just sayin," Matthew said, not looking up from his book.

I looked at Matthew for a moment but ignored his statement.

"I think I know what you'll like. Be right back."

Walking to the counter, I nonchalantly walked into the back of the counter, getting the fruits for the smoothie. Ileana noticed me but didn't get upset. She was used to us getting our things by ourselves now.

"Black coffee, Al?"

"Nah, coffee with some milk would be nice today. Can you get the hot, mint chocolate for Kuma too?"

"No problem."

We silently made the drinks until Ileana asked, "so what does the new guy want?"

"Arthur? He didn't know what you serve so I think he'd enjoy some tea. Do you have an preferred ones?"

"Of course! I'll go make the best one I've got. I mean, I'm not a huge fan of it but a bunch of customers buy it so yeah."

A few minutes later we were at the table, passing out the drinks. Everyone thanked Ileana for them and as I sat down next to Arthur, I watched him put down my book, grab the cup (but quickly let go as it was very hot), grab the handle of his cup, and pull it up to his face. I was hoping he'd like the tea.

He looked down at the liquid at first then smelled it. Then he placed his lips on the cup and took a few sips.

"Oh...this is good," he stated, pulling the cup back up.

"Good! That seems to be everyone's favorite so I was betting you might like it too. It's called Earl Grey. You never had this type of tea?"

"No. I used to drink more...natural flavors I suppose."

"Oh, like green tea?"

Arthur nodded and I hid my smile by drinking my coffee, knowing he didn't really know what she was talking about.

After giving Ileana the whole explanation of Arthur and how he was staying with me for a while, we paid Ileana and she went back to the counter to help a young customer who was looking for a certain comic.

I decided to silently drink my coffee since I was planning on reading but Arthur seemed to have caught an interest in The Hobbit and didn't seem like he wanted to let it go any time soon.

After a few minutes I laughed at the way he and Mattie both kept their eyes glued to a page but drank their beverages. Matthew looked funnier, reaching his tongue out for the straw and missing occasionally, but Arthur seemed more elegant, bringing the tea cup up to his face and slowly turning his head towards it. He'd quickly glance over to see how close his cup was and then would take a sip, continuing to read.

So instead of reading like I desired, I chose the second best thing and dwelled in my thoughts. My wandering mind decided to stare at Arthur's hand that held the tea cup. I noticed a long time ago that he is pale but I never really paid attention to the skin itself. The small creases that are naturally on human skin were either nonexistent to his body or were too minuscule to be seen. His skin looked flawless; no angelic pun intended.

My eyes moved up to his nape then his face, the skin still a lovely milky color, but with a tint of pink on his cheeks. I chuckled at his huge eyebrows but fell silent when I saw his lashes. They're quite long and pretty. Not like a woman's but nice enough to be considered attractive.

Next, I passes his eyes as I couldn't really see them and looked past his round nose, down to his lips as they lightly puckered out. I wonder if he knew he was pouting.

As noted before, they were small and pink, much like anyone else's that had his skin tone. They were nice and smooth, but still had the small wrinkles in the center. I also noticed that his top lip was larger than the bottom. Not by much but still noticeable if you were staring as hard as I was.

I was then, once again, reminded of the physical connection we gained last night, but instead of forcing it away, I dwelled on it for a moment. I remembered the way he looked directly into my eyes and shut them without any trace of fear. I, on the other hand, must have looked like an oblivious fool with my eyes wide open.

I reminded myself of the feelings I felt when this event occurred: the shocks that seemed to have run through my body and settled in my stomach. The way everything around us seemed to lose focus and my only thought being of his lips on mine. As much as I'd hate to say it, I wouldn't mind feeling that again. Not to say that I'm begging for a kiss from him it's just...a connection I've never experienced before. I heard somewhere that once you get your first kiss you desire more. Is that what I'm going through now?

"You stare any harder and you'll bore holes into my head."

I blinked back into reality as Arthur spoke, looking up at me with a small smile that seemed to mock me. I frowned at him but he shook his head and put the book down.

"Anything wrong?"

"Oh. Nah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go get another book."

"Oh, sorry for holding yours for so long. It really is an interesting story."

"No it's fine. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'll be right back."

* * *

A few hours flew by like nothing and at the moment, Matthew and I were chatting about the new season of a television zombie series that was premiering next month.

"Man, I really hope this guy's wife dies. What's her name?"

"Lori."

"Oh god, yes! She's so dramatic."

"I already read the comic so I know what's gonna happen there but I won't tell you cuz I know how you are with spoilers," Matt said with a dopey smile.

"Well hopefully they get rid of her. And make the show all about Daryl."

"They should. Daryl's too epic for his own good. Just kill everyone off and call the show Daryl I'd watch that without hesitation all the homo."

"All the homo?"

"All of it."

We both laughed at our idiotic humor and I turned to Arthur to see what he was doing. Instead of reading, the blonde's body was turned and looking out the window, watching as more snow began to fall from the sky. His eyes wandered the cloudy, dim sky then moved to the small buildings on the opposite side of the road. He seemed to be in thought.

"What's on your mind Artie? Well maybe I shouldn't ask that since you've been through so much but I'm still curious so no, I don't take it back. Are you thinking about what to do next?" Matthew rambled as he turned to him as well.

Arthur stayed silent for a moment but deeply sighed, replying, "actually, yes."

Matthew and I exchanged glances, wondering what to do. I looked over to Mr. Kumajiro who sat there fiddling with his paws. Maybe taking Arthur around would keep his mind preoccupied of whatever was clogging it up. We told him we would show him around town anyway so it only seemed right.

"C'mon Artie," I said, scooting out of my seat to stand and put on my coat.  
Arthur's eyes finally tore away from the landscape and looked in my direction. He noticed Matt get up as well then finally asked, "where are we going?"

"Well around the town. Just so you can see what this little place has to offer. Not to mention the 'jobs' that might be available."

I emphasized on the word, smirking to see his annoyed face. Arthur looked at me for a moment before returning a smirk and following our lead, putting on his sweater.

"Well alright. Whatever benefits me I suppose," he brightly replied.

"Let's go get some pizza at that small pizzeria down this street. I'm hungry," Matthew added.

"But I want McDonald's!" I retorted.

"You ALWAAAAAAYS want McDonalds let's get pizza Artie do you want pizza pick pizza it's better than some burger and fries!"

"There's other stuff too! Ok Artie which?"

We both turned to him, hoping he'd pick what we wanted. Arthur looked back and forth between Matthew and I and scratched his head.

"I'm fine eating anything, really."

"No you gotta pick one," I said.

Arthur softly exhaled and looked down to the floor, thinking of his choices. He smirked for a moment then looked up and pointed to Matt.

"I vote his side. Pizza."

"Yes! Let's go Arthur!"

"What?!"

As Matthew grabbed Arthur's wrist and ran off to the door, the brunette stopped and said, "you're paying Alfred! No buts, you owe me! Bye Ileana!"  
I had no time to retort as the two already ran outside. I guess I could argue with Matthew as we walked there. I quickly put the books in their correct location (I practically knew them by heart now) and said good bye to Ileana, thanking her for the beverages and kindness. She, instead, blew off the comment and said I didn't need to thank her. With a wide smile, I gave her a final glance and walked out, catching up to the guy's who were already so far off.

* * *

Graaaaahhhhh ok cutting off because I feel like this chapter is dragging along way too much. The next one needs inspiration juices and I'm really running out. Anyway, a crapload of fandoms here lol Points for you if you love them like meeeee. But uhm, yeah R&R please. I needs the damn brain juices.

OH BTW I doodled the scene of their awkward breakfast lol I wish I could somehow show it off to my readers but we can't put URL stuffs on here. Maybe I can put it in pieces then you can grab it. let's try!

luna-calamity. tumblr (DOT COM SLASH) post/32035119192/usuk-how-to-catch-an-angel-drawing-of-morning-no

Ok put this and search it OR go on my URL which is Luna-calamity . Tumblr. Com. It should be there.

Or hey, even easier, you can go on tumblr and type the name of the story in. I'll just tag it lol


	4. Francis Bonnefoy

"He's the angel, isn't he?"

I almost choked on my saliva when Matthew calmly stated this.

We were sitting at a table as Arthur and Mr. Kumajiro went to get the pizza.

"H-huh? What?"

I turned to Matthew who was watching Arthur as he waited at the counter.

"I'm not dumb, Alfred. Look at his mannerisms. Who doesn't know that you gotta wear pants outside? Who grabs a burning cup of tea by the actual cup first before grabbing the handle? He also waits until we begin eating and stuff to do it himself."

I looked at Matthew for a moment as he watched Arthur with suspicion in his eyes. I didn't want to lie to Matt, but I couldn't just tell him, right?

"That's...not enough proof, Matt. He's just weird."

Matthew turned to me with a frown, placing his forearm on the metal table.

"Alfred you've told me about this Britannia Angel for years, you described him in exact detail and you're telling me that the exact description of this guy is NOT what you always told me? When I first saw that guy, I thought, 'Alfred must like him because he looks so much like his Britannia Angel' but now I think it really is him! I mean look at him!"

I turned to look at Arthur as Matthew did the same. As of now, he looked like a normal person picking up his pizza.

Matt was right so I wouldn't tell him he's lying. But he still didn't have enough valid information to call him an angel.

"That's still it enough proof," I said as Arthur walked back with Mr. Kumajiro following.

"Here we are," Arthur stated as he placed the whole pizza down at our table.

He kindly smiled up at us, but the smile faded when he noticed Matthew staring angrily at him. I wouldn't necessarily call it a glare (as Mattie can't really express that much anger) but Matthew was definitely staring and definitely upset.

"Is there a problem?" Arthur asked.

I nervously looked at Matt, knowing he'd just blurt out his thoughts. I didn't want this conversation here! Not now!

Luckily, fortune was on my side today as the door to the pizzeria opened up again and a certain person came walking in.

"Ah! Matthieu! Zere you are! I 'ave been looking fo' you everywhere!"

I took a calming breath as Matthew's face turned an amazing shade of red. The topic is officially off of his mind now that Francis is here.

"F-Francis?! What're you doing here?" Matthew forced out, trying to seem calm but failing miserably.

"I was wondering if you would like to 'ave dinner with me, but it seems like you are already eating, oui? Well zen, may I join?"

"Sure Francis! We got a whole pizza," I quickly blurted out.

"Alfred!" Matthew said, giving me such an angry look. I don't regret my choice!

Francis laughed and looked over to Arthur, lightly turning his head. Arthur looked back at him, feeling just as confused but not showing it.

"And who is zis? New friend?" Francis asked.

"Hello. My name is Arthur Kirkland. An acquaintance of Alfred," Arthur said.

Francis held out his hand, which Arthur looked at then placed his hand in, not really knowing what to do. Francis then pulled it up and gave it a soft kiss. Arthur didn't seem too surprised but Matthew looked away, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"A pleasure to meet you, Arthur. Je suis Francis Bonnefoy, Matthieu's older brother."

"Step brother," Matthew murmured.

"A...pleasure," Arthur replied, pulling his hand away quite forcefully.

Thinking quickly, I called Arthur over to my side. I knew of Francis' habits.

Francis, in turn, sat next to Matt and Mr. Kumajiro, making himself quite comfortable.

"Relax Arthur, I do not bite. Well, unless you want me to."

Arthur merely looked at Francis as he winked at him while Matthew roughly sighed.

Francis Bonnefoy truly is not afraid to express his unrelenting love for others. He is the son of the family that adopted Matthew. The two practically grew up together and have had their ups and downs with their relationship. But overall, they got along well.

However, their relationship was much more complicated than a bonding brotherly love. I learned about Matthew's crush for his step brother when we first began getting to know each other.

One day, after therapy, instead of his parents coming to pick him up, his brother came. This was the first time I saw Matthew's eyes become wide in joy, but instantly disappear and hide behind a shade of red.

At first, I only thought about Francis' weird accent, but Matt explained that they were from France and were teaching him the language. Still, whenever the topic of Francis came around, I would notice Matthew suddenly acting odd.

After a few weeks, it finally hit me.

"You like him don't ja?!"

Matthew flinched and covered his face, murmuring, "I-I-I dunno what you're t-talkin about!"

"Francis! But, he's your big bro though..."

"No he isn't!"

I paused as Matt moved his hands and actually raised his voice higher than a murmur.

"W-we aren't real brothers... We...just live together! L-like his parents! They aren't really mine! So..."

Matthew looked down as he bit his lip, eyes beginning to water. I knew that he had spoken more than usual and this would scare him to the brink of tears.

So instantly, at that moment, I patted his head and cut him off.

"Hey hey, is cool! I get you; you don't need to explain it all! You like him, right? Can you tell me why? Is he nice to you?"

My petting seemed to soothe the bespectacled blonde, who took a deep breath then nodded.

After that, he murmured about the many nice things Francis would do for him even though Matthew would try to hide from him or run away. When his foster parents weren't able to help, Francis would take care of him and teach him French. Even though these acts of kindness were only seen as brotherly love, Matthew couldn't deny how he felt about the blonde.

This also brings up the story about Mr. Kumajiro. A few years back, when Matt and I were around 13 years old, Mattie and Francis got into a huge argument which led them to ignore each other for a while. This was around June, so when Matthew's birthday came around (July 1st), Francis was the one to make the first move to fixing their problem.

He bought a polar bear from another country, explaining to Matthew that this bear was in a shelter because he had abusive parents. No one understood why bears would attack their own cub, but he was hurt and afraid for a long time. Also, because of his weird habits, many people didn't want him and soon enough, it was up to debate whether to get rid of him or not.

This apparently instantly caught Francis' attention and he used up a good amount of his savings to get the polar bear.

"He said, 'The story about this bear made me think of you and how I want to always protect you from those who did you harm...then I realized that I harmed you with my words...and I am so sorry...' After that I looked down at the cub in his arms. He looked so fragile and frightened. It weirdly reminded me of me!"

Matthew laughed as he told me this, cradling his new polar bear in his arms. (This was literally the day after).

"He let me hold the bear and I felt so sad for the bear then realized that I was angry at Francis for no reason. We hugged after that. I cried a bit but we hung out for the rest of the day then looked up a name for him. Since he's a bear and was the second cub that came from his mom, we called him Kumajiro. Mr. Kumajiro. It's Japanese."

Since then, Mattie never let go of that bear, going as far as to bathe with him.

That bear became part of the family quickly, as we for some odd reason, enjoyed taking care of the smelly little guy.

He'd use the bathroom everywhere and it would mainly dirty Matt. But he wouldn't get really angry because he knew this would make Mr. Kumajiro panic. So he'd lightly scold him and not give him treats that night.

I found it silly at first as I thought Matthew was being overly obsessive over his brother by keeping that pet with him at all times, but I soon came to understand that Matthew and Francis were connected by this animal.

Mr. Kumajiro not only stopped a silly argument, but helped Matthew express himself more, which truly made Francis happy.

Still, this only made Matthews affection stronger, but even harder to obtain. How can he love someone who loves him like a brother?

"Ah, I zee you are not affected by flirting! Or is it that you are too dense to understand?" Francis asked Arthur.

"I understand. It's simply that I'd rather not partake in it," Arthur nonchalantly replied as he grabbed a slice of cheese pizza.

"Zo very blunt. No wonder you two 'ave an interest in him!" Francis smiled and stopped his attacks on Arthur, preferring to eat.

* * *

For the rest of the day, we all went out together to show Arthur around town. The others didn't know it, but I could tell Arthur learned a lot that day about a normal person's lifestyle. It wasn't anything grand, but if you knew where to look, you can find the most flavorful moments in your day.

After a few hours, the sun began to set so we decided it was time to head home. Matthew's house was closer so Arthur and I walked them home first.

As Francis and Arthur conversed for a few minutes, Matthew turned to me with a frown.

"I still need to talk to you, Alfred. Privately."

I felt my body give off a sense of nervousness as the topic finally came back up. I was waiting for it all day, truth be told.

I nodded, knowing that I had to tell Matthew sooner or later. It made me wonder whether Francis could tell too.

We made it to their door; it's label being 1703 Park Street. It's a couple blocks away from my house and even further from my parent's house.

We all stopped at the front door as Matthew pulled out his keys and unlocked it. Mr. Kumajiro was sitting on the blonde's hip, looking up into the night sky. He then decided to climb up Matthew's shoulder and onto his back, wrapping his arms around his owner's neck and his legs around his waist. This didn't seem to disturb my soft spoken friend and he continued to open the door and walk in.

"Francis I need to talk to Alfred alone. Can you stay out here with Arthur for a few minutes?" Matthew asked as he kept his gaze away from Francis' eyes.

"No problem Matthieu. Kuma, viens ici*," Francis replied as he squatted down and held his arms out toward Mr. Kumajiro.

The bear instantly noticed the command, climbed down his owner, and walked to Francis, reaching out to him so he could be picked up. The Frenchman picked the bear up with a grunt, then turned to Arthur to continue their conversation.

Matthew shut the door and walked up the hall. I quietly followed, wondering if Matthew was going to roughly interrogate me or pull out his detective skills and give me more proof on his theory.

Halfway through, he stopped and leaned on the wall, crossing his arms. I moved to the opposite wall and placed my hands on the wall, leaning my bottom against them.

Matthew sighed and scratched the back of his head, looking generally towards the front door but not really at anything. I only watched him, oddly feeling like I was in trouble and was going to be scolded by a parent.

"Are you planning on explaining this to me?" he calmly stated as he looked seriously towards me.

"Because you never gave me a straight answer while we were in the pizza place. So I can tell you don't wanna lie to me, but you seem to not want to tell the truth either."

I deeply sighed, looking down to the floor as I wondered what to say. This wasn't exactly easy. I mean, yes, Mattie is practically my best friend, but still, this is too hard to handle. Even though I keep telling myself that this is all real I can't help but to feel as if it's actually in my head. And I really don't want to pull Matt into this if it's my insanity leading me on.

"Alfie, c'mon, think about it. When you first told me about this angel I didn't believe you. But over the years, I knew that you weren't playing around, that you truly believe you are seeing something supernatural. I believed you and I still do! So why is it that if he is _right there_, you can't tell me?"

"Look, Mattie-" I rubbed my eyes, causing my glasses to move out of place. This conversation is so stressful.

"I'm still trying to figure this out myself, ok? We didn't lie when we said that I helped him and brought him to my house yesterday...well actually that is a bit of a lie, but no, we did meet yesterday. It's just that...I dunno what to believe, you know? Like...is this all seriously happening? Or is this just some guy who I met and everything I _think_ I'm seeing isn't true."

I stared at the wooden floor, keeping my eyes fixated on a small hole that was near my foot. It wasn't large enough to see through, but enough to keep my vision occupied.

Matthew took a moment to respond. I know he understands what I'm feeling.

We both have gone through the whole, "I think I'm insane" ordeal and we both helped each other to overcome it. Still, if you ever experienced this, you would know that once you believe you're not sane, it never really goes away. That thought will always be in the back of your mind, plaguing your life with the main question of whether you're thinking correctly or not. Those thoughts were hidden away from me for almost ten years until yesterday came.

"Alfred. You're not crazy ok? You're not. And if it had to be between you and me on who's nuts it would be me because I went through all that stupid crap as a child. You saw this guy every year for your whole life so there's no way he cannot be real. Remember what we said, therapists-"

"-are idiots and just want our money, yeah I know," I said with a chuckle.

"Ok. Just...when you figure this all out, let me see him too. Then it'll be 100% truth and now that I think about it it's actually best to do that right away because then you wouldn't be feeling this way, yeah we should do that."

I smiled at Matthew's rambling and nodded, looking up at him now. He smiled back at me and pushed himself from the wall, walking towards me then giving me a soft punch to the shoulder. We both lightly laughed as we talked with our eyes. We knew each other that well.

"So when should I come over to see this?"

"...After class tomorrow? I don't work on Sunday and finish class around 5."

"Five it is then," he replied as we walked back to the front door.

As we said our good byes, I opened the door and froze at the scene ahead of me.

A little down the pathway, Francis held Arthur's chin and was pulling him closer, their lips only inches away.

In unison, Matthew and I yelled out their names, completely shocked at the situation in front of us. I quickly ran over and pulled them apart, grabbing onto Arthur's wrist and turning to Francis.

"What the hell, Francis?!"

"What? Zere is no problem! Arthur did not disagree to my advances."

"That doesn't mean he wanted to kiss you! He doesn't really understand it!"

"That's not true, Alfred. Kissing is a way for two people to show affection to one another. He said he wanted to show me that affection. I wouldn't have minded," Arthur stated from behind me.

"No, Artie! You just don't kiss anyone like that if you don't know them."

"But I do know him. His name is Francis."

"It's his choice, Alfred. It is fine!" Francis said, seeming confused by our aggravation.

"No Francis, he-" I cut off, knowing that Francis shouldn't learn about who Arthur really was yet.

"You barely know him!" Matthew called out, glaring at Francis.

"I told you to stop going around and wanting to get into everyone's pants! Why is that so freakin hard for you?!"

I watched as Matthew looked down then turned away, slamming the door shut and stomping off. Francis sighed and placed his palm on his face, seeming to realize his mistake.

"Oh non, j'ai foiré cette fois...** Look, Alfred I'm sorry. Al'zough I do not really know why I should apologize. He was fine with it, non?"

With that, Francis ran back to the door and opened it, calling out for Matthew and speaking some more French.

I turned to Arthur, wanting to scold him, but held back as he looked back at me in confusion. I had to remind myself that he doesn't really understand all this.

"Let's just go back to my house for now. I'll explain the whole kissing thing there."

I noticed that I was still holding Arthur's hand and let go, feeling lightly embarrassed that I suddenly grabbed him like that.

As we walked to my house, Arthur asked why we couldn't talk about it now. I easily explained that if someone heard me talking about how 'humans' act, that I would get strange looks from the locals. And I surely wouldn't want someone I know to tell my parents that I'm acting strange again. I really don't want them on my case about that.

As we silently walked I finally realized how upset I was. I didn't have to be so angry but I just couldn't help it. Maybe it was the whole fact that Francis tried to kiss him. Who does that? Seriously...

Trying to shake the feeling off, I slowed down my pace and walked next to Arthur. I didn't look at him but I heard his footsteps, reminding myself that there was someone walking next to me this evening. The sky was a deep red and began moving down the color wheel, reaching purples and blues. I found it kind of enchanting.

"I want to undress and spread my wings when we get back. I'm tired of these clothes," Arthur nonchalantly stated, angling his neck upward and loosening his scarf. He seems to be good at killing moods.

"Not completely though! Please keep a shirt on at least."

"Well my clothing should have dried off by now. I'll just put it back on."

"Alright. And uhm, Mattie is gonna come over tomorrow to see you."

Arthur gave me a strange look, not understanding what I meant.

"The real you. He kinda found out that you're not normal."

"...Was it that obvious?"

"Actually, yeah. You really don't know how to act human you know. Or at least...normal."

"Neither do you, Alfred. You're possibly as strange as I am."

I scoffed and looked at Arthur in shock. His green eyes were looking forward and I could tell he was being completely serious.

"I'm the weird one? Ok then, whatever you say, Arthur."

After ten minutes or so we made it back to my house. And right when I opened the door Arthur walked in, kicked off his shoes, and pulled his pants down, sighing in content.

I quickly turned around and locked my door, assuming he was going to get completely naked. I heard many articles of clothing fall to the ground then his footsteps.

"Don't be stupid, Alfred. I'm still wearing the shirt."

"Oh ok good-" I replied as I turned but covered my face as I realized that the little, blonde angel in my house is a liar.

"Oh c'mon dude! I don't want to see that!"

Arthur laughed and walked towards me, which made me panic and stick my hands out. I felt his bare chest on my hands and I yelped (in a completely manly way) and opened my eyes, seeing him smirking at me.

"My goodness you are such a girl. Where're my clothes, you git?"

He said with a shake of his head. He turned around and began walking to the kitchen and as he moved, he began to glow.

I watched in awe as his back gave off a sudden bright light that flared for a moment before his wings and halo appeared on him. The wings fluttered and stretched as he stretched his arms up for a moment. I didn't even notice when he turned to me and asked the same question.

"Are you still amazed by these things? There are thousands of animals on your planet with them. I don't really understand what piques your interest on wings."

"Well...humans don't really...have those, Arthur," I said as he walked out of my sight.

After pulling out of my stupor, I called out that it was hanging somewhere in the bathroom. I sat down on the couch and looked at the television, staring at my darkened reflection that stared back at me.

He came back to the living room with that small thing on (which I really should label a dress because c'mon. What else is it called?) and sat next to me.

I noticed his wings still lightly dripped.

"Are they dry now?" I stupidly asked.

Arthur looked at me for a moment then smirked, reaching his slender hand towards me.

"You tell me," he replied as he grabbed my hand and brought it to his right wing.

Dammit, can he tell that I wanted to touch them again?! That isn't embarrassing at all... Either way, I moved my hand down his wing, holding onto one of the feathers and rubbing it.

"It feels a little drier," I stated as I moved my hand to the bottom, holding onto the largest feather.

The feathers all gave a sudden shiver that passed up to Arthur, who shivered as well.

Then his wings spread wide open, slapping onto my face and wetting my clothes.

"Dude! What the hell?!"

"Drier? They're still soaked. I'm going to try squeezing the water out."

Arthur got up again and held onto his left wing, getting ready to dry them.

I quickly got up and stopped him.

"Not here! Go to the bathroom! C'mon I can talk to you while we're in there."

* * *

* viens ici = come here

** j'ai foiré cette fois = I messed up this time

A.N. GUUD GAWD THIS CHAP ENDING MUST SUCK SO BADLY

lol my brain died a few paragraphs up. I have no idea if this came out good or not in the end so please rate me. Tell me how bad it is.

BTW THIS WILL HAVE FRANADA IN IT. I love that pairing. Very cute to me :) but it won't be too huge. I was also thinking about bringing in some other nations! Lol mainly the Axis Powers :3 any ideas on who they could be? I might add them for you!

And a side note, I like reviews guys. Honestly, they keep me going. I'm not begging for it but I only wrote this because some people left great reviews that told me what they liked and disliked about it. Then we talked after that. So really, I want you to review so YOU guys can get more chapters. I like making people happy :)

So even if you hate it or like it **_PLEASE TELL ME_**.

Because honestly, I'm lost XD I know what I want to put right after this but my brain was like, frying and forcing some sentences at the end lol ah jeez. I have no idea what to do.

Lol**_ should I kill someone_**? Haha that would catch people's attention XD Give me some ideas before this turns into character death! Lol That would be an interesting twist right?


	5. Why Are You Here

A.N.: quick note. Whenever you see anything in other languages, it's usually something that isn't 100% relevant to what they're saying. Maybe just small phrases or something.

Oh and another thing, I think I'm gonna disable guests from giving reviews because, guys, I love replying to you!

Lol there was one reviewer (Kit-kat) who left me a GREAT review! Lol but you were a guest! I wanted to freak out because I wanted to reply to you so badly but couldn't! Also, you didn't sound old lol just knowledgeable :)

So I'll say it here quickly. Glad you like the story so far and, truthfully I was kidding on the character death thing XD I was just curious on what people would say and I love that you took it seriously lol. And I would explain more but I wouldn't wanna put spoilers on here.

Anyway, because of said reviewer, I'm gonna make myself write more :) so here I go! (Also, sorry for that abrupt end on the last chappy. My brain died so I kind of had to stop at that moment. So yeah, hope I do better next time!)

* * *

I followed Arthur to the bathroom then told him to climb into the tub so the water from his wings could go into the drain. I watched as the Britannia Angel climbed into the tub and turned to me, as if asking if it was alright.

"Ok you can do it now."

Arthur nodded then grabbed the end of his left wing, tightly turning it. Amazingly, a large amount of water came pouring down. How thick were those wings?!

"So, you were going to explain something to me?" Arthur said as he moved up higher onto the wing.

I looked down at Arthur's feet for a moment and agreed.

"Right. Well..."

I paused and walked over to the covered toilet, sitting on it and looking at the door. This was going to be an odd conversation. But I had to have it with him.

"It's about Francis and how he almost kissed you."

"Right."

"Well, humans really don't do that."

"Kiss?"

"No, no I mean kiss other people they just met. You can kiss someone after you've known them for a long time. After you gain a connection with them. A strong, affectionate connection."

"Oh. Well alright. I suppose I understand...but what about us?"

I looked over to Arthur who flapped his left wing to get some more water out. He then began working on his right wing.

"Us?"

"I kissed you and you did not get angry."

"Well that was different! You surprised me! And I've never kissed anyone before so...it was a big deal for me," I muttered near the end, beginning to feel my face heat up. I didn't want to think too much onto what happened yesterday.

"So our kiss wasn't acceptable?"

"To my standards. A lot of people enjoy kissing right when they have a first date, but I think that's stupid."

"Why? Because they don't have a strong, affectionate connection?"

"Yeah! How I think of it is...well kisses are special. You share it with someone you love. Why just throw them away to anyone who comes by?"

"If that's what you believe is correct, then should I take that moment away?"

I looked over to Arthur again, watching his face as he nonchalantly brought up such an odd question.

"You can...do that?"

"Of course. I can take away that moment so you can still have that first kiss with the one you love."

I didn't reply. On account of that I didn't know how to. Would it be better to get rid of that moment? Or is it better to keep it?

On one hand, getting rid of it would help me talk to him and not feel so awkward about it. I could also have my first kiss to share with someone special so that's nice...

However, on the other hand, I had to think about why he kissed me to begin with. It was to prove a point. To prove that he was there, in my room, on my bed, talking to me. If I took that away, would I feel insane again?

Arthur looked up at me for a moment, realizing I was deep in thought. He kept silent and squeezed more water out of his right wing.

"No... No I wanna keep it."

Arthur flapped both of his wings for a moment then looked over to me in confusion.

"Why?"

"I guess... So I can remember that you're really here in front of me. Excluding your wings and halo, that kiss really made me sure that you're actually here with me."

"Alright. If you say so. I think this should be enough for today. They're still a little wet but I don't think I can really get it out."

"Ah, let me help. I'm pretty strong," I stated. I wasn't trying to toot my own horn or anything, but I really am quite strong. I work out daily (except for these last two days) so I'm quite built.

I got up and walked over to Arthur as he turned his back to me. Slowly, I ran my hands down his wings again, honestly not getting tired of the way they felt. Arthur shivered the way he always did when I touched his wings, but this time more than usual.

Arthur turned his head to me, glaring so much that his face turned red.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Oh, sorry. I like the feel of your wings. I'll stop doing that though; sorry."

Arthur continued to look at me but turned back to the wall, responding, "...it's fine. Just don't do it without telling me...git."

I cocked my head in confusion. Why was he mad at me?

Shaking my head, I grabbed the top area of his left wing (my left) and softly squeezed it, feeling the water slip through my fingers and down his wing.

"Don't be a wuss, it won't hurt if you squeeze harder," Arthur said.

I nodded, even though he obviously couldn't see me, and squeezed more; amazed at how much water was inside these things. They were like sponges, weren't they?

"Jesus, dude! You weren't even in the water for that long!" I said as I moved down the wing, gripping down onto the bottom.

"They're extremely absorbent; possibly because of how thick the feathers are. Besides, you're the one who tossed me into the water."

"I already apologized for that," I replied.

Once I did as much as I could, I dried my hands off on a towel that was hanging on the side and told Arthur to follow me. I grabbed two other towels and brought them to the couch, laying them on one side of the couch.

"Am I sleeping on the couch now?" Arthur asked as he watched me, slowly sitting down on the towel and letting his wings lie on the other as he leaned back on it.

"No, we're just gonna watch a movie. Remember we talked about it earlier? You were interested in Angel-A?

Arthur cocked his head to the side, his large eyebrows tilting downwards in confusion. Instead of trying to explain more I walked around the coffee table and squatted in front of my tv, opening a drawer that was full of my movies.

I'm a total geek with movies, books, and games, so my movie drawers are full of things like Battlestar Galactica, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Smallville (but only the good seasons), Harry Potter, and a crapload more. I soon found the movie and held it up to him, reminding him about it.

"Oh right. You said you had that."

"Yup. So let's watch it before bed."

"Alright," Arthur said.

I turned on my blu ray and placed the dvd in, grabbing the remote and plopping next to him. I sat back and opened my legs, sitting the usual way I'd sit when watching a movie. He watched me for a moment then copied my movements, leaning back and opening his legs, which looked quite uncomfortable for him if you asked me.

I laughed at him and tapped his lower thigh with the back of my hand, making him look over to me.

"Dude, just sit how you want. Whatever feels comfy for you."

"Oh," Arthur said, looking down at his legs. He moved back on his seat and slowly pulled his legs up, bending his knees and letting them lie on the side, his right leg being further up than his left and his left thigh on top of his right foot. He then stretched his thin arms up and wrapped his fingers behind his head, looking over to me as if asking if this was fine.

"Comfy?"

"Yes."

"Then we're good," I said as I pointed the remote towards the tv, skipping through the trailers and going straight to the menu.

I made sure to add subtitles and then started the movie, placing the remote down.

When the movie began, Arthur looked surprised and turned to me saying, "it's in another language?"

"Yeah, french."

"Do you understand french?"

"No, but that's why those words are down there. They tell me what they're saying. Do you understand it?"

"Of course," he said looking back at the movie.

Throughout the beginning, Arthur asked many questions like if this actually happened, who were the people attacking the main character, and other things that usually annoyed people. But because of Arthur being an angel, I answered all his questions and explained to him that movies would explain these things and he just had to wait and listen.

Halfway through, he finally stopped talking and just watched the movie, seeming interested.

Since I already watched this movie I wasn't completely paying attention and took my phone out of my pocket, looking into my calendar. Tomorrow I had English, Graphic Design, and Programming around 10 in the morning. I hope Arthur would be alright with staying alone for a long time. Maybe Mattie could come earlier if he isn't busy or anything; just to keep him company.

* * *

**10 pm**

I quickly woke up, cleaning the drool off of the side of my face. I looked over to the tv, seeing the menu screen of the movie. I suppose I fell asleep halfway through. Did Artie watch all of it?

I looked over to Arthur who was lying on the other side of the couch, leaning his head on the arm rest. His hands were underneath his cheek and his smooth legs were curled in towards his body. His wings also seemed to curl around him, almost protectively. His eyes were shut, so I only assumed he was asleep. Still...

"Artie? Hey, dude, go lay down on the bed," I whispered; being loud enough to be heard but not be scare him.

After nudging his butt with my foot a bit, he finally woke up and looked over to me with half lidded eyes.

"Go sleep on the bed, I'll take the couch."

Arthur stirred around but didn't sit up. Instead, he angled himself so he could look down at me. His eyes weren't that brilliant shade of green like this morning, but they still had a sort of glow behind them.

"But won't you become worried?"

I gave him a confused look then vaguely remembered how I worried of him disappearing. However, I simply allowed him to explain it out as I was a little too tired to talk.

"You said you preferred to stay close to make sure I'm there, correct?"

"Well yeah, but it might not be that comfy with both of us on here."

"I'm fine. And you went out like a candle not too long ago," he said with a soft smile. I couldn't help but to return one and look away, feeling a little bashful.

"Or, we could lie on your bed together. Whichever you'd prefer."

The thought of us on a bed together felt way too embarrassing for me, so I shook my head and replied, "no I'm fine with the couch. I'll just set my alarm on my phone."

I began moving my hands around, searching for my phone and eventually finding it under the couch cushion I was in. Once I set the alarm, I began to slip off my shoes and socks and laid with my legs curled in. It wasn't exactly comfortable but I accepted it.

I then remembered that I should get a blanket and forced myself up to get one. Normally, I would've just slept without one but since Arthur barely had clothes to begin with I guessed it was better to just get one.

Once I made it to my room, I grabbed my thick, knitted blanket that my mother made for me a long time ago. I could never give it up as it was astonishingly warm and I honestly didn't care if anyone thought of me weird for keeping it. It was great through the winter.

I was about to walk out then realized that maybe getting two would be better. Sharing one would seem as if I'm trying to make some sort of move on him. But even if I did, I bet he wouldn't notice anyway.

After really thinking it through, I decided to grab two, the thicker one for Arthur and the thinner one for me (curse my natural hospitality).

When I turned around, I lightly jumped, seeing Arthur standing at the doorway with the towels in hand.

"Hey, I was about to come back with blankets. You're barely wearing a thing so I thought you might need one."

"I barely feel weather like you humans, I wouldn't need it."

"Oh,"

"However, warmth is a nice feeling," he continued as he held his hand out.

I handed him the poorly folded blanket and he held it close as he explained, "I thought you left because you wanted to sleep separately."

"No, no, I was going back. Sorry if I took a while or somethin'."

Arthur shook his head, easily blowing off the issue then glanced over at the bed, still looking a little tired.

"I don't understand, why can't we lay here? It has a lot more space for the both of us."

"I just-...I don't know, it's a human thing. When people sleep together on a bed it's kinda like their in a relationship so it just, you know, makes me feel awkward."

Arthur gave me an annoyed look then rolled his eyes (as much as he could in this tired state. Which was barely) and replied, "you are such a girl. No, I've heard of stronger women, actually. You're just so shy. No wonder you never had any relations with anyone."

At that I frowned, feeling offended.

"It's not my shyness that warded people off. It was you."

"Me?"

"Yeah,"

"What the bloody hell did I do?"

"No! I mean, I was so worked up about you that when others found out about my obsession they thought I was crazy and ran off."

"Obsession?"

I froze and shut my mouth, realizing that I let such a strong word slip. Arthur smirked and shook his head, looking down for a moment then at me.

"Exactly how long have you 'obsessed' over me again, Alfred?"

"I told you since I was like 7."

"...Why didn't you just do other things, see other people, forget about me? It's kind of stupid really."

"What? How could _anyone_ forget something like that? You're a damn _angel_! That really isn't something you see every day Arthur! And...I was just so curious. What do you do when I don't see you? Where do you go?...but you can't tell me right?"

At this point, I became frustrated. Not at anyone in particular but this whole discussion just made me angry. Not to mention that I have a bad temper when I'm sleepy.

Arthur stayed quiet and I sighed, deciding to give up on this conversation.

"Look, you jump on the bed I'll stay on the couch, good night."

I tried to walk past him but the blonde angel spread his wing in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. I blinked in surprise but frowned a bit and tried to move his wing but it firmly kept it's place. It reminded me that although Arthur was smaller, he definitely was stronger than me.

"Alfred...how long have you been alone?"

I looked over to him, about to ask why he was asking such a weird question, but stayed silent when I saw the serious expression he was displaying. I thought about the question for a moment before replying, "excluding Mattie, pretty much all of my life."

Arthur looked down onto the wooden floor, obviously in thought rather than inspecting the area itself.

"I apologize for my rash words. Using your terms, I've been alone for over 100 years...It made me forget how strong words could be."

I exhaled through my nose, still feeling upset but managing to calm myself down.

"...Eh, it's fine," I replied as I scratched the back of my head.

"I don't know, Alfred."

"...don't know what?"

The Britannia Angel looked over to me and said between a soft chuckle, "why I'm here. But I'm pretty sure you're centered around this, so I might as well do with what I can."

I was confused at this, but Arthur seemed as if he was done for the night as he pulled his wing down, walked over to my bed, and sat on the edge. He placed the towels on his lap and the blanket back on the bed, looking down at the floor for a moment.

He didn't seem too upset but, I couldn't help but to feel bad. I mean, I wasn't that upset! People have said much worse to me than something like that.

Not only did I feel a little bad, but this was the Britannia Angel that I watched for so long. I really don't want negative feelings between us; no matter what the circumstance.

So with a huff, I sat next to him then shimmied my way up the bed, taking the side that wasn't against the wall.

Arthur caught onto my drift and turned around going on all fours, crawling over to the other side and laying a towel down on where his wings would be.

"Here, let me wrap em up real fast," I said as he gave me the other towels. But instead of turning away from me, he sat towards me with his legs crossed, looking directly at me. His eyes were no longer half lidded, but they still were a dark emerald that managed to continue to glow with only some light that shined through my window from a streetlight.

I was confused but decided not to argue, putting my arms around him to get to his wings. As I wrapped the left one, I could feel Arthur's eyes carefully watching me and I had to admit, I started to feel a little uncomfortable.

Once it was tightly held by the towel, I moved onto the next wing but stopped as I felt my shirt being tugged upward.

I quickly looked down and saw my shirt being pulled up but nothing controlling it. I then saw Arthur's hand moving in a way that made it seem as if he was doing it. I was amazed but still embarrassed that he was doing this to begin with.

I whispered, "what are you doing?"

"Just teasing," he replied, barely audible and barely moving his lips. He had a small smile forming on his lips and kept complete eye contact with me, making me think of that kiss again.

Clearing my throat, I moved my head next to his so he wouldn't pull off another kiss or something.

"Well, quit it."

I felt his breath on my neck as he smirked, continuing to get this awkward feeling. I wasn't sure how to pinpoint it, but it reminded me of how I felt when we kissed. It was an odd feeling in my stomach that somehow brought my heart rate up.

I was nervous...

I eventually felt my shirt stop its movement and was about to relax but couldn't help but to notice that this angel was getting closer to me. I hurriedly finished tying up his wing then pulled my arms away from him, looking down at him to see what he was trying to do.

But he simply looked back at me with those hypnotic eyes.

Once he started to move close again, I had to ask what was going on.

"Why are you doing this?"

"...Like I said, Alfred. You're centered around this. I want to know why..."

"I don't understand. What am I the center of?" I whispered lowly as we were face to face.

Arthur finally broke our eye connection and simply looked at me with a smirk, shrugging and shaking his head. I heard his hand as he picked it up off of the bed, the friction between the sheets and his skin sounding much louder than necessary. His hand reached towards me and I flinched at first, but once I kept still, he reached for the center of my glasses and pulled them off, inspecting them for a moment before handing them to me.

Before this got any weirder, I quickly turned away and put my glasses on the top of my dresser. I also took the time to turn on my alarm as I left my phone over on the couch.

"Good night, Arthur," I said as I continued to look away from him. Why was he trying to be so close? What did he mean by me being the center? Is he talking about why he's here on earth to begin with? No...He was here before I was even born so he obviously must've existed for other purposes as well. All of this just wasn't making any sense.

As I lied there, I eventually heard and felt Arthur lay down, placing the blanket I gave him over himself. He moved around a bit then sat still, making me assume that he was finally going to stop whatever he was doing.

But I then felt that odd feeling of someone staring long and hard at you. I tried to endure it at first but summed up my courage and turned around to him, finding him still staring. Feeling my face heat up, I grew frustrated and placed my hand on his face, murmuring, "stop looking at me like that. Makes me feel weird..."

"And why is that?" he replied, his voice soft and barely breaking through the sound barrier.

As I thought on how to reply, the blonde brought his hands up to mine and gently held onto it, pulling it down so we could once again connect. His hands were warm and smooth, barely applying any pressure into this action. I guess when it came to emotions, I was pretty damn weak. Arthur was practically controlling me like a puppet.

But as he continued to look at me, I started to understand why this look was odd for me.

"That look...no one's ever given me that look. That's why it feels weird...I don't understand it."

Arthur smirked again, let go of my hand, and turned away from me, his wings now laying in front of me.

"It's probably labeled something you'd know as 'passion'."

I gave the back of his head a confused stare before asking, "why would you be looking at me like that?"

Although I couldn't hear it, I could see Arthur's body move as he lightly laughed and shook his head.

"Good night, Alfred," he replied.

I stayed silent, wondering if he was going to explain further. But once I realized that was the last thing I could get out of him, I gave up as well and forced myself to sleep.

* * *

A.N. ok I'm leaving it here because this feels like the real end to the last chapter. Plus, it'll just make it easier for me to start the next day. I already have that basically planned.

So I'm pretty sure you guys can kinda see what's up with the Britannia Angel. Think you do? Guess for me! lol If it's still unclear that's fine because Alfred doesn't get it either lol But uhm, definitely new characters in the next chapter. I was gonna bring them in here but meh, I wanna just start brand new on the next chapter. This night for them was too long XD

Also, sorry I've been taking forever to update. College and crap kinda gets in the way lol plus, you know how you suddenly get into different fandoms and different moods to do other things :) just livin my life. But uhm, I'll try to fight for this one. I already know what I'm gonna make happen on the next day but only halfway XD the nighttime is still blank for me but I'm sure as I keep going ill figure it all out.

**R&R** **to keep me going! Seriously, the more you big me the faster I'll update. I guess I work better under stress XD**


	6. Can White Lies Make Up For Black Truths?

**8:30 am**

The sudden sound of my alarm jolted me awake that morning. Reflexively, I leaped off of my bed, sped walked over to my desk, and slammed my hand on top of the black alarm, silencing the nagging beeps. I roughly exhaled and went back over to my bed, falling onto it face first and giving myself some time to completely wake up. But turning my head reminded me who was there next to me. I was surprised at first, but relaxed as I remembered everything that happened yesterday. It always interested me how forgetful I was after a night's sleep.

Arthur was also abruptly awoken from the sound as he was sitting up in full alert. I lightly chuckled at the way his hair could only be described as a 'hot mess'. And I thought I moved around in my sleep. Laughing a bit, I stretched my arms up, placing my palms on the wall it was pushing against.

Through my stretch I said, "don't worry. That was just my alarm. It helps me wake up at a certain time."

"O-oh," he replied, calming down as well.

I let my body relax after the long stretch, keeping my head turned towards the angel.

After a few minutes, I finally said, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Alfred," he simply replied.

"You can go back to sleep if you want. I'm gonna be gone for a little while," I said as I finally flipped over to sit up. That was when I heard "Gooood morning Vietnaaaam!"* coming from the hallway.

Right. I forgot to turn off my phone alarm.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked, sitting up quite easily. I could never wake myself up so fast (hence why I wake up more than an hour before class).

"School," I replied as I slowly got up from the bed to get ready to change.

As I walked in front of my drawer, I started to take my shirt off but stopped as I noticed Arthur staring at me.

"H-hey, turn around or somethin'. Don't watch me change."

Arthur lightly sighed and spun around, looking at the wall while he sat with his legs crossed.

"School? You learn things there, right?"

"Yeah," I replied, feeling a little joyful that he remembered something we talked about yesterday.

"What are you going to learn there?"

"Well, today I have three classes so I'm gonna learn some programming for computers, english, graphic design, and I just remembered I also have psychology, so four classes. It's all kinda confusing isn't it?"

"Yes."

"It's fine. You don't really need to understand what they are. Anyway, I'll be back around 5 or so. Do you remember how to read time?"

"Of course. I'm not that daft," Arthur replied, seeming a little upset that I was treating him like a kid. But I sort of had to as there were so many simple things that he didn't know about. Luckily, he learned things quickly.

"What do I do while you're gone?" Arthur asked as I finished getting dressed. (Although I had a project due today and had to present it, I still wore a simple t-shirt and jeans along with an orange hoodie on top.)

"What you'll do? I'm not sure," I said once I told him he could turn back around.

As I packed my things into my handbag, I added, "you could just watch tv. Learn from that or something. I'm also gonna call Mattie to see if he can come earlier to keep you company."

Arthur nodded and slipped off of the bed, following me into the hallway. After throwing my bag and jacket onto the couch, I walked back into the hallway and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I had a weird way of getting ready in the morning. Everyone always described it as going backwards because apparently most people start with going to the bathroom while I started with packing my things to go. This was just the way I worked.

Quickly splashing some freezing, cold water on my face, I went to grab my toothbrush when I saw Arthur behind me.

"You don't have to follow me around you know. Go do what you want. Just, uh, stay inside. It's cold out."

"I told you, the weather doesn't-"

"Yeah, yeah I know just stay inside."

Arthur took a moment but nodded and walked out of the bathroom. It gave me time to sit there and brush my teeth, which I was very anal about. I had a habit of brushing my teeth until they _felt_ clean. Which usually took some time.

After thoroughly cleaning my teeth, I flossed them then rinsed my mouth with mouthwash. I took a moment to fix up my hair in front of the mirror and noticed that my facial hair was starting to grow in. I prefer a completely clean-shaven face, so I'd probably take care of that later.

Afterwards, I went to the kitchen to get ready for breakfast. Checking the time, I noticed I used up 20 minutes. That was fine. I should be out of the house by 9:40 max and it was only 8:50. By car, it only took around 20 minutes to get to the campus anyway.

Deciding on some simple buttered toast with orange juice, I looked around for Arthur to see if he was hungry. Did he eat as he flew around the world? He must've stopped to eat something. And everything gets tired at some point so he probably rested in some areas too. But was he different? Ugh, I ask too many questions in my head and not out loud.

I was about to call out for him but saw him in the living room looking through my bag.

"What're you looking for?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Nothing in particular. Just looking," he replied as he took out my english book.

"Why do you need to learn english? You already seem extremely fluent with the language."

I laughed a bit at the angel's ignorance then replied, "they don't teach that. It's more like...how to write english in large amounts and stuff. It can be kind of hard when you need to write professionally so I guess they just teach that."

Arthur made a sound of acknowledgment to my explanation and put my book back, looking at another one.

"So, uh, do you want something for breakfast? I usually eat McDonalds but today is kind of important so I'm gonna eat something a little healthier."

"Important? What's happening today?"

"Got a project due," I said walking back to the kitchen to start making my food.

"You should know that there are lots of people on this world, right?"

"Right."

"Well, we've got machines and stuff that can help us talk to those people around the world without actually being next to them."

"Like the phones you showed me the other time."

"Yup! So, this one person I'm talking to from Japan has the same class as me and our teachers decided to make our classes work with each other on a certain project. We've had 3 weeks to work on this project. Today is the day it's due."

Waiting for the bread to toast, I looked back at Arthur to see if he got everything I said. He didn't seem too confused so I assumed it all made sense.

"So are you hungry?"

"...You humans eat so much. But I suppose I'll eat something with you. What are you going to eat?"

"Just some buttered toast with orange juice. Do you want the same?"

"Alright but I've never had it.."

For the rest of the morning, Arthur and I sat around the kitchen counter and ate our breakfast, Arthur asking more questions about me and me trying to push some answers out of him.

I managed to find out that he did stop to eat and rest at certain places. When he described the areas a couple reminded me of Italy and the UK. Did he hang around Europe a lot?

Knowing I still had a lot of time, I grabbed my laptop and went to Google, looking up famous monuments like Big Ben and The Tower of Pisa. He was shocked that I found these and instantly remembered them. Seeing how astonished he was, I began looking up other monuments from around the world to see if he knew them. Many he knew but there were a few that he had yet to see.

"I would love to go see them. They're so beautiful. Maybe once my wings dry I can go find them."

Hearing this made my smile instantly drop. As he played a bit with my laptop, I looked away, remembering that he eventually had to leave. Looking back at his wings I could tell that they did seem much drier than yesterday. This made me more upset rather than happy.

I didn't notice when Arthur pointed to another spot on the screen for me to click, but he must've noticed what he said because afterwards he added, "it would...probably take me too long to find these places on my own. Do you think you, maybe, could help me find them? I mean, if you want to."

My attention was back onto him, noticing that he was looking directly into my eyes. After a moment or so his cheeks turned pink and he quickly turned back to the screen.

"Like these. I think I saw some before," he stated, pointing to a picture of a United Buddy Bear**.

"Oh, uhm, they're from Germany. You've been around Europe a lot so I'd assume you'd see them..."

I looked them up and let Arthur look at the many kinds as I thought about what he said. I never really thought about moving abroad. I really didn't have money like that but...studying abroad actually didn't sound like a horrible idea.

"If you, uhm, want to see them I could take you. But not any time soon. I don't have too much money for that."

Once I said that, Arthur replied with an, "oh," sounding a bit upset with it.

Feeling bad, I tried to think of what I could do then added, "I could take a loan from the school though. Then I guess I could have enough to go there even sooner."

With that, he looked back at me and smiled a toothy smile. It was definitely a different look on him but I kind of (really) liked it.

After lightly smiling back, Arthur sat back on his stool and looked down in thought, a soft smile forming on his lips.

"I could show you the places I went to. And you could show me more,"

I felt my face heat up as I realized that us planning a trip sounded way too intimate. Such happy things brought me back into reality, reminding me that this probably wouldn't be able to happen.

"Aren't you busy though? I mean, you flew around the world doing something. And you just being here now is already taking up your time. A trip would just waste even more you know."

I hated saying this, but it was the truth. It was better to just be straightforward then beat around the bush anyway. Especially if what's happening has the power to hurt you.

As I said this, Arthur's smile seemed to fade as his mind became enwrapped with, what I assumed to be, upsetting thoughts. Did he not want to leave?

Now that I really thought about it, Arthur was acting a lot different since last night. He was acting more outgoing and happy to be here when only two days ago he wanted to leave as fast as possible.

"You've been acting weird lately, Artie."

"Have I?" he asked, looking over to me. Did he not notice?

"Uhm, yeah. Don't you...you know, _want_ to leave?"

Arthur gave me a blank stare then turned towards the living room. I looked over as well and noticed he was watching the clock on the wall. I panicked, realizing it was 9:30 already.

"Oh, jeez I have to go! Gotta call Mattie real fast too," I said as I got up and quickly put on my jacket over my hoodie.

Pulling out my phone, I quickly dialed Matthew's number, already having it memorized. It rang a couple of times but Matt eventually picked up.

"Hey Matt,"

_"Heeeeeyyyy,"_

"Is...everything still good for today?" I asked, remembering the little fight he had with Francis last night.

_"Yeah, everything is fine...I'm still coming over."_

"Ok then. I wanted to ask if you could come earlier though. Since I'm pretty much gonna be gone all day, Arthur's gonna feel kinda lonely and bored."

_"Well...I don't have work or school today and I'm pretty sure I don't have too much to do but now that I think about it I've got some chores to get done so I guess I do have stuff to do but it won't take that long sooo...I can go maybe around, I dunno, 3?"_

"Uh, anytime would be fine. As long as it's earlier I guess."

_"Ok then. Leaving the spare key in the usual spot?"_

"Under the rock, yup."

_"Ok, I'll be there. I'll still ring the doorbell though, just out of habit."_

"K', I'll tell Artie. Bye,"

_"Byyyyyye."_

I hung up the phone with a sigh, standing at the door and slipping my shoes on. Looking back at Arthur, I saw him standing behind me, waiting for whatever was going to happen next. I didn't forget what I asked him but I knew it was better to bring it up later so I pretended that it slipped my mind.

"Matthew's gonna be here around 3. He's gonna ring the doorbell but open the door himself. Do you remember the weird way he rings it?"

"Weird?"

"He just rings it a bunch of times in a pattern. Trust me, you'll notice it. Anyway, I'll be back soon. You can just watch tv or uh, look at more pictures on my laptop. Just be careful with it. You can't get any liquid on it or it'll die."

Arthur gave me a look that seemed to understand this but take it way too literal.

"I understand. I won't let it die. I promise," he said all too seriously.

I laughed a bit at this but thanked him and opened the door, giving him another long stare before leaving. Even though I was coming back, I was still nervous about leaving him in general. It was kind of scary really. I only hoped that he stayed until I got back.

This made me look at his wings and halo again; how they were on him so naturally, as if this wasn't a crazy phenomenon. Sure, it's already been two days but the fact never ceased to amaze me. I wasn't sure if that was weird or not.

"I'll see you later then. Bye,"

"Good bye, Alfred."

* * *

I heard the lock click shut and walked over to the window, pulling up the curtain and watching as Alfred went into his vehicle and left.

Once he was completely gone from my eyesight, I shut the curtain and turned around, wondering what to do. Without Alfred around to explain things, all of the things in this house were quite new to me.

Not saying that I am completely ignorant to the objects. I've seen many of them before and probably could figure it out after fiddling with it for a bit. However, it all still was somewhat overwhelming.

Deciding to go for the object that caught most of my attention, I went back to Alfred's 'laptop' which sat on the counter in his kitchen. But the kitchen held many liquids which could harm the machine so I knew it was my responsibility to protect it and move it somewhere else. Frankly, I was confused as to why Alfred put it there to begin with.

This made me come to wonder, is this machine alive? It never replied back to Alfred; it only took commands when told to do so. However, when it was running a little slow, I did here Alfred mutter some things like, "c'mon, you can do it" and "atta girl". So was this machine female? And is it possible that she could hear us but she had no way to reply?

The thought of that made me a little depressed. Either way, I gently held the machine and took it to the couch in the living room, placing it on one cushion while I sat on the other.

The pictures of those funny bears were still on the screen but I wanted to see other things. However, I knew how to change the pictures. You had to write the word into the box at the top.

I remembered Alfred moving his finger around the small box underneath all of the letters to make the arrow move, so I practiced it myself; getting it easily. Tactically moving the the arrow over top of the white box, I tapped the box and saw the small blue, blinking line that told me I could write there. I smiled at the progress I was doing. Alfred would definitely be proud of this.

Now I had to write something I wanted to see. After thinking for a minute or so, I wrote in 'angels' (which took a little while as the letters were not in alphabetical order). I was curious about what would appear on here, but when I clicked the button that said 'search', nothing appeared. I looked back at the box with the words and I noticed that the other word was still in there and mixed with mine. This must have confused the laptop, I assumed.

Looking around all of the buttons, I finally found one that said 'delete'. It only made sense that this would remove or obliterate the matter. I clicked it and watched as one of the letters disappeared. Perfect!

Clicking it multiple times, I removed all of the letters then wrote 'angels' again. I clicked 'search' and patiently waited to see what would appear.

However, I was quite disappointed. There were many depictions of angels, but none seemed efficient enough to be labeled as an actual 'angel'. They all had wings and halos but the bodies were wrong. They gave them too many human characteristics and angels were much more...perfect than that. Excluding me of course. Because I'm different...

I looked down for a moment, brooding about my life and its details. But trying to stay optimistic, I shook the thoughts away. Things were looking up for me. After all, I found Alfred! Or rather the git found me... I pushed away the insane memory of being torn out of my normal life into freezing water by a daft American with a fishing rod. A bloody fishing rod...

Continuing to search through the laptop, I deleted the letters again and wrote my own name; Britannia Angel.

I was once again disappointed as other things came up instead of what I expected. It would make sense though as no one really knew who I was.

Sighing, I decided to leave the machine alone. It wasn't making me very happy. I looked up at the clock and remembered that Matthew would be coming at 3 o'clock. But I frowned as only a few minutes passed.

I leaned forward on my seat and flapped my wings out of boredom, alternating them at first then moving them simultaneously, forcing myself up off of my seat. This was when I realized that my wings were quite dry. I flew over to the kitchen and landed on the floor, walking over to the device that allowed water to pour out. I saw Alfred and Matthew use this once and was able to easily turn it on. But looking again, I realized that it was not big enough to take my whole wing. That was when I remembered there was another one of these things in that room where Alfred was cleaning his teeth.

After turning it off again, I flew over the counter and tried to fly through the corridor, but my wings were much too large and I had to land and walk there.

Turning on the light, I inspected the room, looking at the device Alfred used and once again noting that it was too small to take my wings. The only conclusion I came up with was to use my hands to put the water on my wings. But I didn't want to wet his floor since that was something that apparently upset him.

So like before, I walked into the tub and turned on the water from the small device, reaching my hands over to bring it to my wings. But that didn't seem like a good idea because as I brought it over, it dripped onto the floor. It would be a huge mess if I continued. And trying to manipulate it with my magic was out of the question as water flows and is not one 'thing'. It would be too difficult to grab and probably make an even bigger mess.

So I shut the water off again and looked around for any other solutions. I quickly noticed another device in the tub that looked much like the ones that poured water out. Could this be one as well?

Turning the large knob that allowed the water to flow through, I heard something begin to function and was startled to feel water above my head. I panicked, jumping back and flying up a bit but landed when I realized that this was simply the same thing except larger. This was exactly what I needed!

Quickly disrobing, I turned around and brought my wings against the water, allowing them to become drenched. This was much easier than sneaking out during the night to soak them in a body of water outside.

After a while, I turned off the water and stood in the tub, taking out enough water so that it wouldn't drip but making sure that enough stayed inside.

I wasn't sure how much longer I could fool Alfred with this... But I had to lie. Out of the many years of roaming this world someone actually _noticed_ me. And I wasn't going to lose this chance. Maybe I could finally finish this mission I was set to do and after that... I had no idea.

Once my wings stopped dripping, I found a towel to dry myself off and made them disappear, as that would keep them wet for the time being. I also hid my halo as an added measure. I redressed myself and walked out of the room but took a moment to remember that Matthew was going to come to see me. Is it better to look like myself or the way he saw me before?

Using my deductive reasoning for humans (as far as my research has gone), I only assumed that seeing an angel would be quite a shocking thing for him. So maybe standing there, looking completely 'angelic' when he walks in was not the best option.

In the end, I decided to use the clothes I was given yesterday. The pants were definitely uncomfortable but I liked Matthew enough to endure the torture. Not only was he strange and kind, but he was the second person to see me, which I have yet to understand. It was as if meeting Alfred somehow made it possible for everyone else to see me.

And because of this, it just made it more reassuring that Alfred was the one I needed. I didn't understand why but it was the only clue I had. I had to use him.

Seeing as I had many hours to wait before Matthew would arrive, I decided to stay in my usual clothing and change when the time came. And although the machine brought me into a foul mood, I still decided to get back onto it and look up other things that did not relate to me.

For starters, I thought of many words Alfred used that I did not comprehend all too well. I started with the word 'dude'.

* * *

**2:50 pm**

After hours of searching for many things on the laptop, I realized I must have fallen asleep. I only realized this when a bright light woke me from said slumber.

I rubbed my eyes, forcing my eyelids to open for me to find where this light source was coming from. I found it odd to begin with that I had fallen asleep actually. I tended to fall sleep every 300 earth rotations or so (which Alfred helped me estimate to about a year in his terms), so it was odd that I lost consciousness so quickly. Even when I slept around the same time as Alfred I was never actually sleeping. Just taking small naps.

Pushing that thought aside, I finally looked over to the light source and gasped at what it was. The light came from the window; so powerful that the curtains could not even block it. There was only one light I knew that could shine this brightly.

I leaped off from the couch, stumbling because of my frantic movements, and pushed the curtains open, looking directly into the light without blinking. This light was nothing like the sun. It wasn't painful to look at because this light was holy. But that wasn't to say that it did not have the power to bring pain.

"You...y-you finally answered!" I said aloud.

Almost instantly, every negative feeling was pushed out of me, replaced with utter joy. If they came to speak to me, that only meant that I was in the right track of the mission! It felt almost empowering because in the end, I didn't have to ask for their help. I found it out on my own!

Yet, being the heartless beings that they are, my mood took a sudden turn. Their response made no sound, vibration, or evidence that it connected with me as it did not need to. Yet, I somehow knew exactly what they were saying. It was...not what I wanted to hear.

"...What do you mean? I-I'm only following your orders!"

I became a little shocked at their reply, then frustrated.

"Well it isn't _my_ fault that your instructions made no sense! You cannot blame me for being ignorant!"

I felt my chest aching at what was being told to me. After all these bloody centuries of no one answering my calls for help and forgiveness, and this is what they send to me. My eyes began to water as I was reminded of the time my people first left me here. But when I really thought about it, was I even considered one of their people?

"Then _explain_ it to me! _Please_! I'm tired of being alone and lost! Someone _finally_ has the ability to _see_ me! Isn't that a lead to my objective?!"

Again, painful, piercing replies. Ones that did not care about my emotions or suffering. It only desired results.

"It isn't _fair_! Why are you doing this to me?! What have I done except be _different_ from you?!" I cried out as my voice began to crack.

Their next response forced me to freeze, my eyes widening in fear.

"No. No no no, please don't go. Please don't leave me again! You can't just tell me that what I'm doing is wrong then leave me here, _you just can't!_"

The light began to fade, seeming to somehow take all my hope away with it. I never knew that holy light could be so painful to an angel. I begged and pleaded, falling onto my knees and watching as the light only turned into a faint glimmer...then completely faded away.

I couldn't help it. I couldn't control these feelings anymore. How could they do this to me? I've waited hundreds and hundreds of years for a sign; any sign of hope! I find one; one that is kind and enraptured by me; and I am told that he is not what I am searching for? None of this is fair!

With a yell, I threw my arms up into the air and slammed my fists down onto the ground, easily breaking the floor underneath the carpet. My anger still high, I pulled up my right fist and slammed it into the same spot multiple times, ignoring the fact that my knuckles began to bleed.

After the fourth punch, I finally stopped, panting heavily. My vision became blurry with tears and I decided to let them fall. I began to cry, hiccuping and trying my hardest not to make a sound. But I couldn't help whimpering and beginning to sob.

I could accept humans not seeing me. I could accept every single form of life not wanting my existence. But _they_ are different. _They_ are the ones I stayed with for millenniums, who taught me right from wrong, up from down, left from right. And after trying so hard to gain their acceptance, they tell me that I am wrong...

After letting out centuries worth of held in emotions, I was surprised by the sound of rapid ringing and turned to where it was coming from. It was from the door and the ringing was in an odd pattern. I quickly looked over to the clock on the wall and was able to read that it was a little past 3; the time that Matthew was supposed to be here.

Panicking, I looked down at the floor, noticing the insane damage I made and quickly used my magic to fix it, bringing all the pieces together and restitching the carpet.

Taking deep breaths, I tried to calm myself, roughly wiping my eyes in hopes that I could stop the tears from falling. The ringing eventually stopped and after another minute or so, I heard the door's lock click open. As the door opened, I coughed to clear my throat and rubbed my face, managing to finally relax myself to a certain degree.

"Arthur? What're you doing down there are you ok?" Matthew asked as I heard the door shut.

He walked around me and bent down to his knees, putting his bear down to the floor and looking at me. Slowly, I looked up at him, seeing that although he was a bit expressionless, I found concern in his eyes.

"Have you been crying? Hey did something happen, do I have to hurt someone?"

I bit my lip, failing to keep my eyes dry. I never realized humans could read each others emotions so easily.

"H-hello Matthew. I-I'm sorry I look this way,"

"Don't be stupid it's fine, c'mere."

Matthew then went down onto his knees like me and put his arms around me, pulling my body closer and onto his. My head now on his shoulder, I looked around in confusion. What was he doing?

"What...what is this?"

Matthew took a few moments to respond but then said, "it's called a hug. We do this to help others feel better."

"I...I'm fine," I lied. Although I wasn't sure why I did.

"Oh please, out of everyone in this town I, more than anyone else, know what a breakdown looks like."

I didn't exactly know what a "breakdown" meant but I only assumed that I could take it literally to a certain degree.

"How does this help?" I asked after a quivering inhale.

"Well to make it work you gotta hug me too. Trust me this is like, this human power thing we have, trust me."

"Alright," I replied.

I never knew humans had magical powers. But as I wrapped my arms around him, I suddenly felt such a strange, comforting feeling. It was something I never experienced before but saw humans do many times. I never understood its purpose, but as Matthew held me, rubbed my back, and told me that it was going to be alright, I somehow quickly learned its meaning and function.

A temporary light. A temporary sense of hope. It reminded me of the light that left me not too long ago. But this didn't make sense. How could this action remind me of such a powerful entity that could engulf you; heart and soul?

Pushing my thoughts aside, I decided to attempt to strengthen this human power and hold Matthew tighter. Amazingly, this brought the effect of Matthew copying my action, making me feel almost protected. It now reminded me of my wings...

"No, Kuma, not now," Matthew muttered as we both felt the bear trying to come in between us.

His animal innocence brought a smile on my face as I said, "no no it's alright."

Hesitantly, I let go of Matthew and he copied my movements once again, letting me go. The power of the hug faded away with it, but I could tell what this bear was thinking (not to mention he was already trying to climb onto my lap).

Mr. Kumajiro stretched his furry arms up at me and I chuckled and shared a hug with him as well. He didn't exactly wrap his arms around me, but it was a kind gesture either way.

"So...who do I have to hurt for you? Was this Alfred's fault because if he did something I swear to god,"

I looked up at Matthew in confusion, sniffling a bit.

"Hurt?"

"Someone hurts my friend they get hurt back. And don't worry I may look weak but I really am strong like Alfred I mean I can carry this fat fellow around everywhere like he's a ball of yarn, trust me I can hurt someone pretty good."

"Oh uh, no no there's no need for that."

"Then why are you crying? No lying."

Mr. Kumajiro suddenly climbed off of me, becoming distracted by something. I looked down wondering if this problem was too much to understand for a human. I already learned that they had certain powers of their own so maybe learning about these celestial beings wouldn't be too much?

But looking back at the people in the past, revealing such a thing would cause much chaos and argument.

"...Listen Matthew-"

"No."

I looked up at him, confused by such a random response. I didn't ask a question for him to answer.

"You took way too long to answer and I get you got a bunch of stuff in your head. Right now, you need some happy food."

Although I still felt quite depressed, I knew that this had to be a metaphor. Right?

"Happy food? There's no such thing."

"Yes there is."

"Food does not have the capability to express emotion. Well unless it's still alive but I don't think that's what you mean."

"No, no, don't worry all the foods gonna be dead and besides it's technically not even gonna be from something that was alive to begin with," he replied, standing up and holding his hands towards me.

I grabbed onto his hands and he pulled me up, giving me an example of how powerful his upper body strength truly was.

"Alfred should be home in two hours so I'll make dinner too. But ok right now, we gotta find some chocolate. You should know about that, right?" he said as he walked over to the kitchen. He opened Alfred's cabinets and looked around, closing them afterward.

"I'm pretty sure I've seen it before but I've never tasted it," I answered honestly.

He moved to Alfred's refrigerator and opened it, looking at the limited food in there and smiled at something. He pulled out a rectangular object that was covered in something that said chocolate on it. He ripped it open and snapped a piece off of it, handing it over to me.

I sniffed, feeling my nose still running, and grabbed the piece, inspecting it before clarifying that it was to be eaten. Matthew nodded and I popped the small piece into my mouth, chewing it for a moment before realizing that this was quite delicious.

"It's great."

"Then you're gonna love it melteeeeeed," Matthew said as he found more.

"While this is cooking, I know a game we could play that will take your mind off of ALL your problems!"

"What sort of game?" I asked.

"It's the most evil game ever. It'll keep you on your toes at all times and make you wanna toss something out of a window. It's called...Mario Kart***."

* * *

**4:45 pm**

"Got all the information Kiku?"

"Yes. Everything went through smoothly. Great job on your part, Alfred."

"You too! Your parts were awesome!" I replied, smiling a toothy smile at my pen pal.

Kiku, my project partner from Japan, quietly waited for a moment as I saved all of his info on my Flash drive. I was talking to him through Skype° as we were both out of class now. We were the last ones to show our project today and I had to admit, our teamed work was definitely the best so far. It was a programming mixed with graphic design type of project that had extreme amounts of detail and information so we had to work hard for it. We didn't have to do this much, but Kiku and I were the type of people to go the extra mile just to satisfy our own goals.

Once I got my info, I went back to talking to Kiku.

"So what're you gonna do now? Go to work or something?"

Kiku lightly laughed and smiled at me, almost seeming sympathetic.

"Alfred, remember it's 7 am over here. I still have a few hours until my next classes."

I blinked, reminding myself that the time does in fact change with location and apologized with a sheepish grin. Kiku thought nothing of it, already knowing that I had my stupid moments.

"I'm just going to go home and rest for a bit before coming back to the college."

"Or you can just nap in a lounge room for a while," I suggested.

"Oh, no I do not like being unguarded in public."

"I love the way you worded that."

"By the way, is something bothering you?"

I felt my face lightly heat up as Kiku somehow managed to notice that my mind has been somewhere else. We have known each other for a few weeks now so I guess it would make sense that he'd start to notice the little things.

"What-what do you mean?" I quickly asked.

"When we were presenting our project, I noticed you blanked out on occasions and lost track of things. I know this project was a big deal for both you and I so whatever the problem is must be important. You can discuss it with me if you want," he kindly said.

"Ah, no it's nothing really. It's just that these last couple of days have been...interesting for me I guess."

"Something happened?"

"Uhhhm..."

God, I'm a dreadful liar. But honestly, I didn't want to lie to Kiku. He only knew a bit of my obsession with the Britannia Angel and I didn't want to lose another friend by telling him about this.

But Kiku has always seemed like such an accepting friend. There were normal things I did that he found odd, but he still seemed fine with them. So maybe it was fine?

"It uhm, has to do with that research I told you I was into a while back," I said, too nervous to be blunt.

"The one with that angel."

"Y-yeah. I've gotten more info on it and it's been a pretty big deal for me so...I can't really get my mind off of it."

I looked over at Kiku, wondering how he felt about it. Those dim eyes of his weren't very good at showing expression though so I couldn't really make a guess as to what he was thinking.

"I understand. This must be very important for you, yes? You should tell me about it sometime."

My eyes grew wide, quickly asking, "wait you don't think it's weird?"

"Why would I? There's nothing wrong with obsessing over something that makes you happy."

"Oh. Thanks I guess," I said, a little bit surprised. Still, he didn't know how obsessed I was so I had no room to really judge how he felt about me yet. But nonetheless, it was nice to hear.

"Well I hope things work out for you."

"Thanks. And hey let's keep in touch! I really like learning about your culture and stuff. And we can work on other projects again too! I'd really love to," I said.

"I had fun working with you too! But we have to find hours that work for us both when we talk from now on. We both lost good amounts of sleep on this project."

"Yeah,"

"Well good bye then, Alfred."

"K. I'll write to you tomorrow or something if I can. Bye,"

With one final smile, Kiku hung up and I sighed, closing the program from the school computer. After putting my Flash drive away along with the rest of my books and such, I walked out of the computer room, getting ready to go home.

Instead of walking though, I couldn't hide the fact that I was practically running to my car. It really was hard staying away from him for so long and all of my acquaintances (mainly my professors) noticed that I seemed out of it. I'm really not sure how I'll keep this up. If only he could just come with me instead of leaving him behind...

Pushing that thought away, I put on my seatbelt, fixed the chair to my comfort, and started the car, giving it some time to warm up. I really wanted to see Arthur again.

* * *

"I'm hoooome!" I called out as I opened the door to my house.

"Hello Alfred," Arthur said but was interrupted by Mattie nudging his slim shoulder with his own.

"Don't look away!" Matt quickly called out.

"Oh, right right," Arthur said, looking back over to the tv.

I guess didn't have to look far for the guys as they were right in the living room, playing a game. Seeing Arthur made all my anxiety disperse but at the same time it was suddenly filled with surprise. Arthur was in his old attire, the white, dress thing and Matthew either didn't seem to notice or didn't care.

Also, Arthur's playing a video game?

"H-Hey Matthew,"

"Heeeeeey," he replied, as he kept his eyes glued to the screen.

"So uh," I paused, dropping my things by the door, shutting it, then walking over to the couch, seeing the two racing in Mario Kart.

"You're playing Mario Kart? Mattie, why would you show him such a horrible game?!" I asked over dramatically.

"Desperate times come to desperate measures, my friend," he replied in his own, dramatic tone.

"Well...ok let me jump in next round!" I said as I grabbed a wii remote and watched them play.

I laughed at Artie, who was playing as Luigi and trying to stay on the track. I knew we already planned something serious today but I didn't mind just having fun at first. Plus, Arthur was learning how these work, which I suppose is helpful nowadays.

For another hour or so, we raced each other, arguing and instructing Artie on how to work the controls. At the end of our final race (and cheers from all of us as we decided to do a group race and stuck together), we turned off the game and sat around, wondering what to do. I thought the best thing to do was to go straight into the reason Mattie came here to begin with but maybe that wasn't a good idea. Was it too abrupt to just say "Artie's a magical angel with powers and everything!"?

"So are you gonna show me or what?" Matthew said, surprising me. Arthur, on the other hand, looked down in thought.

"First things first though, are you good now? But wait no, I just remembered," Matthew then turned to me, with a small glare and a finger pointed towards me.

"What did you do to Artie this morning I swear, I will beat the hell out of you if you yelled at him or something because let's face it he doesn't really understand things that well but that's not saying he's stupid, he's just a little ignorant and also-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" I yelled out, putting my hands up in defense.

"I didn't do anything to him! What happened?!"

"He was on the floor and crying when I found him."

I quickly turned to Arthur, first in shock then worry. Arthur, at the same time, looked up at me in shock and stood up, saying, "look let's not talk about that."

"Dude, what happened? Did you like, kill my laptop or something?" I asked, getting up as well.

"No! No, she's perfectly fine! I promise! Look," he quickly replied before running over to the kitchen, grabbing my laptop, and bringing it back over to me.

"I put her back where you had her but I really don't think it's a good place because there's water near there and well she could, you know, get hurt," he said, seeming nervous about it.

I faintly laughed at the cute way he called it a she while holding the laptop in one hand but pushed the feeling away as there were more important matters to attend to.

"Then what's up, dude? If I did anything wrong then just tell me."

"No, Alfred you didn't do anything."

"Then what is it?"

"Alfred, he doesn't wanna talk about it now," Matthew interjected.

"But I'm worried as hell! Did you hurt yourself or or were you too lonely? If so, I'm really sorry!"

"No, Alfred! Please stop asking!" he yelled out, seeming more distressed then angered at my persistence. But I couldn't help it. Out of everyone, I really didn't want to hurt the Britannia Angel. He's...special to me. Like my own treasure that I found and caught. If I was the one that caused him pain I wouldn't know how to live with myself.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because...because I don't want to."

I opened my mouth to say how stupid that was but held my voice as all my thoughts processed. He wasn't planning on staying anyway, wasn't he? I frowned, feeling my anger welling up inside but choosing to hold it in. I was about to walk away, planning to go to my room, but stopped as I heard a strange sound that resembled wind and Arthur now looking like his true form. I then turned to the sound of a gasp, realizing it was Matt, who jumped in his seat and landed on the end of the couch. His eyes were wide, staring at Arthur who was staring at me with wide, green eyes.

There was an awkward silence, no one seeming to want to move as it could somehow break the strange balance we had just created. I slowly looked back over to Matt, trying to find the right words to say to him, but for some reason I didn't say anything. Nothing at all.

* * *

* Lucifer from the show Supernatural. My roommate literally has that alarm tone and it is the most annoying thing ever. Lol

** United Buddy Bears really are in Germany and I believe in other areas of the world as well lol they're weird looking but kinda cute. Look them up! They're supposed to symbolize international peace and understanding. So like...friendship symbols :D I can imagine Germany making those and showing the other nations lol daw~

*** I'm sure many of you know but, just in case, Mario Kart is a fun racing game that can get intense. Seriously lol I have insane matches with people in this game and the CPU's can be so excruciatingly evil.

° SO MANY STARS lol another just in case. Skype is a way to talk to people on your comp for FREEEEE lol you can video chat and stuff but I think actually calling someone's phone costs money. Not too sure.

A.N. lol you guys have been waiting forever for this update XD sorry for the wait, honestly. I've been busy with life and such. I actually think the story is like on it's half mark right now. Maybe. It wasn't intended to be this long to begin with lol

But uhm, yeah Mattie finally sees Artie's real form! What do you think his reaction will be? I mean, yeah we already know he was surprised but what now? Think he'll believe it right away? Or be like aw hell no this is crazy? Tell me what you think ^_^

And I finally brought up Kiku :3 I lubs him lol I might bring up even more. Who knows. I'll figure it out as I go.

R&R for any questions, comments, to tell me to hurry up lol, whatever! :)


End file.
